


Fake it till you make it

by heyghouls



Series: Too cool for rules [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bromance, Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural, Buzzfeed Unsolved True Crime, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Jalousy, M/M, Romance, Sharing a Bed, Slow Romance, incident, loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyghouls/pseuds/heyghouls
Summary: Ryan Bergara win a contest but makes a mistake in the form and now, he needs a fake boyfriend. Fast. Who better than his best friend Shane Madej? 3 weeks, a set of rules and a promise not to fall in love. What could go wrong?





	1. Breaking news

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for coming back!  
> Don't forget to leave a kudos and a comment while you are at it! 
> 
> Happy reading and hope you enjoy xx
> 
> Pssstt. I made a tumblr . Come check it out!
> 
> www.tumblr.com/blog/heyghoulligans

Chapter 1: Breaking news

 

Shane Madej and Ryan Bergara have been best friends for 5 years. They met when they both started as interns working at Buzzfeed and have been inseparable ever since.

**They are both single in this story

 

* * *

 “Shane Madej is that right?”

Shane turned to look at Ryan who was looking at him with pleading eyes. Oh, Ryan, what did you get us into. 

 _You owe me_ mouthed Shane before turning back to the man in question.

“ Yep. That's me. Shane Madej, Ryan Bergara's boyfriend.”

_A couple hours earlier_

Shane was sitting at his desk, editing the latest episode of Ruining history, drinking his morning coffee, like he does every morning when he got interrupted by a very excited Ryan Bergara. 

 _“S_ hane! Shane! You'll never guess what!”

He took off his headphone and turned to his friend, giving him his full attention.

“What? You finally caught a ghost on camera? No! Better yet! You finally came to your senses and realized it was all baloney!”

Usually, Ryan would be bothered by Shane's skepticism and would just roll his eyes and start an argument about the spirit box and evidence. But today, Ryan was too excited to let Shane ruin his mood. 

“No you idiot, I won! I freaking won! “

“Alright, I'll play. What did you win Ryan? Please don't leave me hanging and tell me.”

Ryan sighed. 

“Why do you have to be an ass about everything? Anyway, remember that contest where you had a chance to win a ghost haunting trip ?! I won! I freaking won! “

Shane raised an eyebrow and laid against his chair more comfortably.   

“Wait, so you were serious about this? Are you really on board with that 3 weeks of visiting haunted locations thingy? Do you even have enough holy water for that?”

“Yes, of course, I do you, idiot. Do you even realize what this means? I'll finally get the proof that I need to shut down the Shaniacs.” 

Shane couldn't help but smile at that. Returning to his work.

“Sure, suit yourself, buddy. Whatever helps you sleep at night. “

Shane looked up as Ryan was walking around the office spreading the news to everyone, and smirked seeing the reaction of his co-workers. Poor Ryan. Shane shook his head and went back to work.

Shane was interrupted from work again when he got a text from Ryan.

_Ryan: Meet me in the bathroom. NOW! Emergency!_

Shane frowned at his phone but sighed. There's no need to fight it and his curiosity was peek at the sudden emergency. 

“Ryan? Shane asked as he walked in and spotted Ryan pacing in the bathroom. What's going on man? “

“Dude! I need your help! I screwed up.”

Shane would never miss an opportunity to mess with Ryan, but the boy actually looks worried and his smile from this morning was totally gone. 

“What happened?” 

He took a moment and ran his fingers through his hair.

“That contest I won? Yeah well, apparently I didn't read all the little characters at the end of the page. It's a two-person trip. I called the guy and he is on his way to make sure everything is in order and I need to sign some papers, but I don't have anyone. and if he founds out I don't have a partner, I'm out. Please, I really want to go on this trip. I need a break and it could be so much fun.”

“Ryan... I'm sorry to hear about that man, but I'm not sure I can help. “

Ryan suddenly looked nervous and looked down at the ground.

“Yeah.. funny story actually. I may or may not have given your name out as my boyfriend.”

Shane chocked on his own spit and looked at Ryan with wide-eyes.

“YOU WHAT!? Ryan what the hell is wrong with you!? “

“I'm sorry! He started asking me questions and I panicked! Plus, it could be fun! Come on! Just you and me and a bunch of ghouls! “

“Oh yeah, that sounds thrilling. Definitely not my definition of fun Ryan. Oh also, a small tiny detail, WE ARE NOT DATING! “

“Dude keep your voice down, please. for me.” 

“I'm sorry but no. Also, I can't just leave work for that long. Sorry man, good luck.”

 

_Back to the present_

Ryan let out a frustrating sigh and ran after Shane.

“Shane wait up- “

“Mr.Bergara? “

Ryan turned his head and saw a man in a suit waiting at him as his desk.

“Yes? That's me.”

The man got up and smiled, taking out his hand for Ryan to shake.

“Ahh very well. I'm Ricky Goldsworth from the haunting trip contest. I am here to meet with your fella ghoul partner.”

Ryan looked at Shane who was watching the interaction closely. Then looked back at the man, a sad look on his face.

“Yeah, about that, I -“

“ Wait. “

Both men looked at Shane, one with a surprised looked and the other one with a peak of curiosity. 

“I'm sorry, and who would you be?”

Shane stepped forward and shook the man's hand.

“ I'm Shane Madej.”

“Shane Madej is that right?”

Shane turned to look at Ryan who was looking at him with pleading eyes. Oh, Ryan, what did you get us into. 

 _You owe me_ mouthed Shane before turning back to the man in question.

“Yep. That's me. Shane Madej, Ryan's boyfriend.”


	2. Rules were made to be broken

Chapter 2: Rules were made to be broken.

“Shane, I don't know what to say. Thank you. You really didn't have to do that.”

Shane shoots him a look.

“ Yes, Ryan, I did. and don't thank me just yet.”

And that was all it took for Ryan’s excitement to come back.

“Ugh, I'm so happy I could kiss you right now.”

Shane stepped away from him and put his hands in front of him, as to stop Ryan.

“Yeah, please don't. Speaking of, we are gonna need a set of rules.”

Ryan nodded.

“Absolutely. Any ideas?”

“As a matter of fact, yes.”

_Rule 1: No PDA unless needed_

_Rule 2: No pet names_

_Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal_

_Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed_

_Rule 5: No kissing on the lips._

_Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places._

_Rule 7: No complimenting each other_

_Rule 8: No falling in love_

 

“Really? did you really have to add that one in there?”

“You can never be too careful. Besides, I couldn’t blame you for wanting a piece of this.”

Finished Shane with a wink.

Ryan snorted

“Keep telling yourself that big man.”

“So it's a deal?”

“It's a deal.”

The men shook hands and as Shane was about to leave, Ryan pulled him back one last time.

“Hey Shane um.. really. Thank you. I really appreciate it.”

Shane's face soften as he could see how much it meant to Ryan. It was really in the little things.

“Don't mention it. I know how excited you were for this, and believe or not. It could be fun.”

Ryan looked at him kind of surprised.

“I mean, it's what we've been doing over the last 2 years. What could be so different? Plus, I get to humiliate you live and see the look on your face when nothing happens.”

“Whatever man. We leave tomorrow morning early, I’ll pick you up at 8. You better be ready.”

With that, they both got back to work. Neither of them realizes what they had gotten them self into.

 

 

 

 


	3. Let the adventure begin

* * *

Chapter 3: Let the adventure begin 

_Ryan: Wake up Big man. I’m outside, let’s go._

_Shane: On my way_

 

Ryan puts his phone away and turns on the radio, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel and humming softly as he waited for Shane.

_Bam_

A knock on the window brought him back from his daydream and Ryan jumped and turned to see a laughing bigfoot outside his car.

“It’s not funny man! You scared the shit out of me! “

“ I know that was the point. It’s just so easy.” 

“ You deserve to walk just for that.”

Said, Ryan, as he unlocked the door for Shane to get in.

“Hey, if it wasn’t for me we wouldn’t even be going, so be nice.”

“Are you ever gonna let that go?”

“Eh. Maybe one day, but what would be the fun in stopping now? “

Ryan rolled his eyes and started the car. The first location and meet up point was in Massachusetts, and they had to take the plane in a couple hours. Once they got there, the transport would be handled by the company for the rest of the trip. There were 10 locations over the course of 3 weeks, with a couple of days off in between for some personal tourist visits.

The first one was the Lizzie Borden house. Ryan had her of this case before but never got around to get into it. As they had some time to kill on the place, Ryan took the opportunity to let Shane on to what he knew.

“Wait, how come no one heard it?”

“That’s the point man, how can you sneak into a house and murder people without anyone hearing anything?”

“Thant Spoogy. “ Shane yawned.

Ryan let out a small laugh

“I’m sorry what was that?”

“I said that’s spooky.”

“I know! and it’s only the beginning!”

Shane felt as Ryan was about to get into a lot of insane theories so he stopped him before he could even start.

“ Ryan, isn’t that the point of this trip? To figure it out there? Don’t jinx it. Plus, I think a little nap if I’m about to do this whole thing.”

Ryan looked down for a second, feeling a little bit embarrassed.

“Yeah man sorry, you’re right. I got a little carried away.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have some sleeping to do. “

Shane positioned himself as much as he could in this small plane and slowly drift off to sleep. 

Ryan found himself looking at him for the first time. Smiling as he noticed how cute Shane looked when he’s sleeping. He could fall asleep anywhere at any time. 

Was he allowed to say that? As the best friend?

He pushed the thought aside and joined his partner in crime in dreamland, for the 2 hours that they had left.

 

“Ryan... psst. Ryan, wake up. We landed. “

Ryan moaned but kept his eyes closed.

“5 more minutes.”

Shane laughed and poked him slightly.

“Nope, c’ mon. It’s ghost time.”

That caught Ryan’s attention and he opened his eyes slowly, turning to Shane who was gathering up all of their stuff. He blinked a few times before stretching out his arms and then proceeded to help Shane.

They had a car waiting for them when they got out of the plan. 

“ _So, we are fancy boys “_

Shane whispered in Ryan’s ear as he sees the sign and the car waiting for them, making Ryan’s laugh.

“Ryan Bergara?”

“That would be me.”

The man in front of them smiled.

“Wonderful, hi, welcome to Massachusetts boys.”

“and You must be Shane?”

“Yes, sir. I am. All meat and bones”

Ryan turned to him with a smile on his lips and a “really man? “ look all over his face.

“I’m Robert, I will be your coordinator and chauffeur for the trip. I take you are already aware of the functioning? Each location will start with a backstory to get you in the mindset after that you guys are free to do and visit whatever you would like. A guide will also be there to answer any questions you must have along the way. Also, objects will be put at your disposal for the full ghost haunting experiences. Now, please do not hesitate to ask if you have any questions. “

“Actually, I do. Do you know where we can get some good food around here?”

Ryan rolled his eyes. 

“Excuse him, he’s not used to being up so early. “

He turned to Shane.

“We will get you food don’t worry.”

Robert smiled as he opened the door for the boys.

“Well let’s get you there, shall we? and may I just say, you guys make a really cute couple”. 

Both Ryan and Shane froze a little and shifted uncomfortably, as they try to smile back at the man. 

“Um, thank you.”

The rest of the car ride was silent.

Robert dropped them to the house after stopping at the hotel where they left most of their stuff, and they were now left with the manager of the house. The woman seemed very friendly, ironic for the situation, and was about in her mid-40's. 

“Let's start with the backstory, shall we? After that, you guys will be free to visit for as long as you'll like, and the room you will be sleeping in will be ready for you. “

The woman turned off the lights in the living room, and a film started playing on the screen in front of them.

 

 

 

 

> _“ On August 4, 1892, Andrew and Abby Borden were found “hacked” to death in their home in Fall River, Massachusetts. They lived with their 32-year-old daughter, Lizzie Borden, who was unmarried. Abby Borden was actually Lizzie’s stepmother. Lizzie became the main suspect in the murder, but she was acquitted by a jury, who thought the evidence against her was mainly circumstantial. “_

“That's all BS. “

“Shhhh”

 

 

 

 

> _“ It was the biggest story in the nation at the time, even bigger than the Chicago World’s Fair, which was going on. The New York Times claims it was the maid and a neighbor who found Abby Borden’s body upstairs, not Lizzie. The Bordens’ next-door neighbor, Mrs. Adelaide Churchill, heard Lizzie cry out, “Father is stabbed; run for the police!”_ _Mrs. Churchill ran to the livery stable across the way. John Cunningham was passing by and called the police. Officer Allen was sent over to investigate. “_

“Well, Ryan, I think we know who did it. Let's go.”

“SHHH”

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _“ While the police were still on their way, a crowd gathered outside the house. A Fall River Herald reporter entered the house. He saw the body of Andrew Borden, who was laying on a lounge in the sitting room on the first floor of the house. Over Andrew’s left temple was a wound that looked as though it had been made by he dull edge of an ax._ _His left eye had been dug out of its socket._ _There was a cut the length of the nose._ _There was apparently no sign of a struggle, and everything in the sitting room looked to be in order. “_

“Yikes “

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _“ The body of Abby Borden was discovered in her bedroom, in the northwest corner of the house. She was found lying on the floor between the bed and the dresser. One of her arms was reaching out, and she was face-down on this arm. Her skull was fractured above the left temple and contained at least 7 different wounds. Her blood stained the carpet. A Dr. Bowen was the first to arrive on the scene, but each of the victims was dead, thought to have suffered only a very short time due to the extent of the injuries.”_

“No shit Sherlock “

 

 

 

 

>   
>  _“ Lizzie was so overcome by the awful circumstances that her friends took her away from the scene. Police arrived and searched the property for clues about the murderer._ _No murder weapon was found. There were no other clues around the house as to the identity of the murderer.”_

“ Imean obviously, the murderer wasn’t just gonna leave the weapon there. “

“Shane shut up!” Ryan half-yelled, half-whispered.

 

 

 

 

> _“ It was thought that Mrs. Borden was in the same room as Mr. Borden at the time of the attack, but that she was so shocked that she couldn’t cry out, instead just running upstairs. However, it seems that the murderer just followed her upstairs and killed her there._  
>  _Reportedly, a “heavy fall and a subdued groaning” are the sounds that finally called Lizzie Borden’s attention to what had transpired. She apparently was not inside the house at the time of the murder._  
>  _She went inside, and this is when she saw the bodies of her father and stepmother, reportedly crying out for help”_  

Shane was about to add something, but Ryan put a hand over his mouth before he could even open it, and gave him a look. Shane put his hands in the air as to surrender. 

 

 

 

 

> _“ Lizzie did not see anyone enter or leave the house. The medical examiner called to the scene concluded that each of the victims had died instantaneously from their wounds, which were thought to have been made by a heavy, sharp weapon like an ax or hatchet. So ,_ _What do you think happened? “_

The lady turned the light back on.

“Holy shit. That's awful.” 

“It sure is. Can you imagine if that’s the last thing you saw before dying? That’s rough man”

“ Well boys, this is my cue. The room is ready for you upstairs , and have a lovely haunted visit! “

The lady left the two boys alone and Ryan suddenly felt nervous , and Shane noticed.

“You okay man? You’re not getting scared already are you?”

“ I mean, kind of. We are about to sleep in the same room someone got murdered! “

Shane seem totally unphased. 

“Wanna go grab some food? “

“Okay man I know you don’t want to be here but can you please show a little sympathy? This is serious.”

shane rolled his eyes.

“Sure it is little guy. I’m sorry, you know I’m not myself when I’m hungry. I swear I’m all in with this. “

Ryan seemed to relax a little and Shane felt content . They agreed to go grab a bite at the restaurant across the street before doing the visit. It was a good compromise right? and that’s what couples do. They compromise. 


	4. Lizzie Borden

 Chapter 4: Lizzie Borden

“So this is it. This is where she found Mr. Borden laying down. and there's a picture right there.”

“Wow! That's not a pretty sight. Really though, imagine if that ax was the last thing you saw before dying?”

“What is wrong with you?”

“What?”

Ryan ignored his long-legged friend and turned around, scanning the room with his flashlight. They decided, well Ryan decided to keep the lights out, for a better experience. 

“Time to test out this couch. “

“Shane are you insane ?

“No, I'm inSHANE. Get it?”

“ .... Oh my god. You're unbelievable.”

“ Admit that was clever.”

“No, I'm not admitting to shit

“Ahhh, so now you know how I feel when you ask me to admit to one of your silly theories.”

Ryan gave him a death stare, while Shane, totally unfazed, stretched his legs.

“This is the same couch, Shane! Do you realize that you are sitting on history? “

“Exactly. That's a good way of provoking the ghost no? C'mon. “

Shane patted the place beside him. Ryan sighed and join him.

“ Is anyone here with us? “

“Please don't hesitate to communicate. We just want to ask you a few questions.”

_Silence_

“Who jammed an ax through your brain and then proceeded to kill the rest of your family?” 

“Geez, Shane going right in the juicy questions huh?”

 Shane started laughing, which made Ryan laugh. 

_God his laugh is contagious._

“Turn the lights off if you want us to stop asking questions. “

“Shane, what are you doing? Don't ask that!”

“Ryan, it's okay. It's just a bunch of bullshit.” 

“No, Shane, it's not, It's -“

_Ryan flashlight turned off_

Ryan turned to Shane with wide eyes, who just started laughing at his friend.

“Sh---Shan--- Oh my god. It doesn't want us here.”

Shane only laughed even harder.

“You should see your face man, it's great. It's only a coincidence. Here, hold mine.”

Shane grabbed Ryan's flashlight and knocked it over his leg a couple of times, and the flashlight turned back on again.

“See? It's fine Ryan. It was nothing.”

“Dude fuck this room. Let's leave.”

\- Alright, whatever you say.

Shane followed the little man upstairs and they walked into the first room they came across.

“So I think this is the master bedroom. “

“Wow, this is so majestic. Is this where we are supposed to sleep tonight? Lucky us. “

“That's where I'm supposed to sleep tonight, you're sleeping on the couch.”

Shane flashed his light at Ryan.

“What? why? “

“You said it yourself. ”Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed”. I'm just trying to follow your rules.”

  “ Yes yes, fine I said that, but why would I be the one taking the couch? “

“Cause I'm the one who won the trip.”

“and you wouldn't be here if it wasn't for me .”

Ryan reached in his pocket and grab a coin. 

“Head or tails?”

“Tail.”

Ryan flipped the coin and it landed on head.

“Ah. I win. The bed is mine. “

“That’s not fair! I want a rematch!”

“How about this? We can take turns in each locations. Next time you get the bed.”

“Fine. What are we supposed to do in this room anyway?”

“Well I see they left some toys here, we could try those that out. Hey look! They have your favourite. The spirit box.”

Shane whined and covered his ears, while Ryan grinned. 

Ryan sat down on the bed and turned it on.

SZZZZ SZZZZ SSSSSZZZZ

Shane already looked over it, which made Ryan even more excited .

“Hi i’m Ryan. Can you say Ryan”

SSZZZZZ SSSZZZZZZ R SSZZZZ

Ryan frowned.

“What was that?”

SZZZZ SZZZZZZ RY SZZZZZ

“Ryan, don't. “

“Shane, I think it was pretty clear what it said.”

Shane has to put an end of his misery.

“Who killed you?”

SZZZZZ SZZZZZZZ SSSSZZZZZZZ 

“Yep. Just as I suspected. Can we turn it off now Ryan, my ears are starting to bleed.”

SZZZZZ SZZZZZZ SZZZZZZ

Ryan turned it off and stood up facing Shane. 

“Happy? “

Shane relaxed and a small forced on his face.

“Very. “

“ Hey look, there's a picture of him right there. And some change. Should we leave him some? I heard he liked pennies.”

“Should we leave some or steal some? “

“ Why on earth would we take money from a death man?”

“You just said it, he's dead. Plus he might get mad if I take what is his and you might get the proof that you need.”

“No Shane. Come on, let’s try one more thing. There’s a creepy song that people sing sometimes to call Lizzie out. “

Shane yawned and sat in the chair in front of Ryan. 

“Sure, why not.”

Ryan pulled out his phone and looked up the song, Shane moved to sit beside Ryan and they both started to recite it. 

” _Lizzie Borden took an axe. Gave her mother forty whacks. When she saw what she had done, She gave her father forty-one”_

Shane flashed the light across the room, still in silence. Waiting for a sign Of some sort.

“Nope still nothing. Come on, let's go to bed.” 

Ryan looked around disappointed .

“Man. I was so sure we were gonna catch evidence today. All I got was a flashlight turning off, and even then.”

Shane laughed quietly.

“Hey don't beat yourself up, still a lot more to go. “

“I guess. “

Ryan turned around and left the room to go grab his bag that he had left downstairs, while Shane change his clothes. 

“AHHHHH”

Shane looked up at the direction he heard the scream and ran after Ryan,  bumping into a couple of things along the way. 

“Ryan? You okay bud?”

Ryan had his back to him.

“Dude I saw something.” 

Shane face fell, he couldn't believe this.

“Ryan it was probably just a reflection c’mon”.

“No i’m sure I saw.... something... “

He barely finished his sentence as he turned around and saw a shirtless and pantless Shane standing in front of him. Sure, they had seen each other shirtless before, but never just in boxers. and Shane looked... nice.

“What Ryan? What did you see?” Shane said as he rested his hand on his waist.

“Nothing. It was probably nothing. Let’s go back up.”

Ryan followed Shane back upstairs, trying to look away from Shane’s lean body. They both changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt and they crashed down in bed. Well , one of them did anyway. 

It had been about 20 minutes since the boys had laid down , with the flashlight on because even though Ryan is not fully convinced the house is haunted , he hated sleeping in the dark. 

“Stop grunting Shane. “

“Dude, it's not my fault. You would be to if you had to sleep on this hard ass floor. “

Ryan thought about it and decided he could give Shane a fair chance.

“Fine. You can join me in the bed.”

Shane didn't even bother to double check with Ryan to see if he was serious or not. He gladly took the invitation.

Ryan moved to the right side of the bed, to give Shane some room.

“You stay on your side of the bed. Don't make me build a pillow wall.”

Shane let out a satisfied sigh as he laid on the much more comfortable bed, not even bothering to reply to Ryan.

“Sure, good night Ryan.”

“Night Shane.”

Ryan turned to Shane, who was already half-asleep.

_Well, there goes rule number 4. So what if we broke 1 rule?_

Ryan shook his head and closed his eyes, feeling actually safer now that Shane was in the bed with him, and tried to let himself fall asleep. 

Which he obviously did not but it was worth a shot. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, Y'all!  
> So I decided since they are 8 locations, to upgrade to 8 rules, that way they break a rule in each location and you know... not sure if you're following where I'm going? haha, I don't want to give too much away but I think it will be very cute.:)
> 
> As always, 
> 
> sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx


	5. Bobby Mackey

Chapter 5: Bobby Mackey

* * *

 

Shane woke up by the sun getting through the window. That blind did a poor job at keeping the sun out.

He frowned and turned around, facing away from the sun, and instead, faced a very out of it sleeping, Ryan. Shane smiles softly looking at him. Analyzing his friend. He could tell he worried himself to sleep by the way his brows were clenched. His hair was all messy and his lips were in a straight line. 

His observations were cut short when he felt Ryan move beside him. He quickly looked away and stretched.

_that was close_

He got up, trying to play it cool, and grabbed his phone that was charging on the nightstand.

“Morning.”

“Morning.”

Ryan ran his hand over his face.

“Well look at that, we made it.”

“We sure did. and we didn't die.”

_“Shane?”_

Shane froze for a second and turned towards where the voice was coming from.

_“Ryan?”_

The two boys looked at each other when they heard their names in the distance.

“Was that my imagination or did someone just...? “

_knock knock_

“Holy shit. “

The lady who gave them the previous tour peaked her head through the door.

 “Did I wake you guys up?”

A look of relief passed on Ryan’s face.

“No, it’s okay we were already awake.”

Shane decided to speak up as he knew Ryan wouldn't dare to say anything.

“Oh my, are you okay? You look like you saw a ghost.”

 Shane smirked.

“He thought you were a ghost of his imagination. “

Ryan glared at him, but you could see the embarrassment on his face.

The women eyes then moved to the floor and suddenly looked concern. She moved close to Shane who was now standing near her and whispered to him, keeping an eye out for Ryan.

“I know it's not my business, and tell me if it's not, but is everything ok?”

Shane gave her a confused look, and she slowly moved her eyes towards the sleeping bag on the floor. Shane followed her gaze.

“Did.. did one of you sleep on the floor? Did you... did you guys have a fight? “

Shane looked back at Ryan, who clearly had heard the exchange.

“No! No no, I guess we um... just got carried away and made a bit of a mess while taking some stuff out. “

Ryan jumped into the conversation seeing as Shane explanation wouldn't get them anywhere.

“It's a thing we do. To attract ghosts.”

Shane turned to him while he was crazy.

“Oh? “

“Yeah. We lay down a bed, or in this case a sleeping bag and encourage the ghost to come spend the night with us. Makes the spirit feel more comfortable. Isn't that right  _babe?”_

Shane looked at him with a blank stare.

“ Ri-Right. That's exactly what we do,  _honey bun._ We're a couple and that's what couple do. They sleep together and leave a sleeping bag for ghosts to come.”

The lady seemed to buy it and was back to her bubbly self.

“You guys are just lovely”

_What the hell just happened_

 “ does that mean the investigation went well?”

“Let's just say we've done worse. “

“Well, ghost hunting is like anything else. It takes time and patience, which you guys will have the chance to practice on your next adventure! Sadly, I must bid you farewell, but I hope you enjoyed your trip here! A car is ready for you downstairs whenever you guys are ready. It was very nice meeting you guys, and I wish you the best for whats to come!”

They both said their thank yous and Shane walked her to the door, closing it behind her.

“Well, that was close.” 

“What the hell was that Ryan? A bed for ghosts?! “

“Oh like you had a better idea!”

“and what's with the pet names btw? I thought we agreed on that.”

“Well, I didn't have a choice dude. She was already suspicious. I had to make it seem like we were fine. “

“I'm gonna need a warning next time. Come on, grab your stuff. “

The boys cleaned up a bit, gathered up their stuff, got dressed and headed downstairs where a nice breakfast was waiting for them. They ate in comfortable silence until Shane finally broke it off.

“So, do you think this place is haunted? On a scale of 1 to 10?”

“ I would give it 3 Boogaras.”

”Wow, that's generous.” 

“How about you?”

“ A solid zero.”

“Well, let's hope the next place changes that. Do you know where we are going by the way?”

They finished eating and they both stood up and headed towards the exit.

“ No clue. Didn't their informed you of this before?”

“Not really. “

“Well, I guess it will remain...”

“Nope. Nope saying it.”

“C'mon Ryan. It will remain...”

Shan nudge Ryan on the shoulder making them both laugh.

“Unsolved. There I said it.”

“See? That wasn't so hard, was it?”

“Oh, you have no idea.”

Shane rolled his eyes and they took a look at the house one last time, before heading to their next adventure.

* * *

 The next location was a couple hours away from the Lizzie Borden house. Usually, the boys would take a few days off between locations, but since they won't be staying the night at this one, they decided to go directly after the Lizzie Borden house, so they can get the most of it and have a few extra days at the hotel after.  Their chauffeur finally revealed the next location, which was Bobby Mackey's, which was also known as the demon hole. That's when Ryan lost it and started rambling about how he forgot his holy water and they had to stop at the nearest church. He calmed down eventually after Shane managed to reassure him that nothing was gonna happen to him and that water wasn't gonna help him. They pretty much slept the rest of the ride, and Shane totally ignored the fact that Ryan had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Just like for the Lizzie Borden house, they stopped at the hotel and finally decided to just rest for tonight as it was already late, and spend the day tomorrow visiting Bobby Mackey's.

“You know what's funny man?”

“What's that? “

“It's that I left myself a note on my freaking desk not to forget that damn holy water.”

“ Ugh, Ryan, we've been over this. You don't need it.”

“Shane, we are going to a demon's house, of course, I'll need it. Who's gonna protect me then? Certainly not you.”

“Hey, I can totally fight you know.”

“ Sure. You have way too many limbs for that.” 

“Whatever. Wanna get food? We could call room service.”

Ryan nodded as he flopped down on the bed. Luckily this time, they had two separate beds.

“How does pizza sounds?”

Ryan just lets out a moan and Shane took it as an answer.

“Alright, you go jump in the shower while I order it. Then we can crash down and see what's good on TV.”

“Sounds like the perfect plan man. How much do I owe you? “

Ryan pulled out his wallet ready to give his part for the food.

“Oh no, it's ok. I got it.”

“You sure?”

Shane just nodded as a reply as he grabbed the hotel phone and looked at the menu.

“Thanks, babe.”

Shane's eyes flew up to Ryan as he disappeared into the bathroom. 

Ever since the lady caught them at the last house, they have been using pet names here and there, but never when it was just them alone. Shane wasn't quite sure how he felt about that. He was actually scared of how much it didn't bother him and wanted to get used to it. Obviously, he and Ryan were close, but over the last 3 days, they had gotten even closer because of that _fake boyfriend_ situation and even though Shane was against it at first, he kind of didn't mind it anymore.

Ryan got out of the shower not so long after Shane ordered and he was getting dressed when the room service came knocking on their door.

Shane hasn't noticed until now that Ryan had a towel wrapped around his hair.

“What the heck is on your head Ryan?”

Shane laughed as he walked towards the door. 

“What? I don't like leaving my hair air dry directly after my shower. Most girls do this you know. It keeps it from dripping everywhere.”

Shane opened the door, while Ryan moved away from the door so he wouldn't get seen and that's when Shane got an idea.

“Hey Ryan, sweetheart, would you mind grabbing my wallet?”

Ryan gritted teeth and Shane could just imagine the look on his face, which filled him with joy.

“Can't you get it yourself, dear?”

“ Sorry, my hands are full.”

Ryan slowly walked out of his hiding spot, forcing a smile and ignoring the surprised look on the girl's face.

 “Thank you, you're a saint. “

 Shane blew him a kiss and Ryan locked himself in the bathroom.

He came out 5 minutes later, all dressed up and his hair was back to normal.

“Awww. You took it out.”

“Shut up Shane, you know what you did.”

“ I don't know what you're talking about. “

Shane winked as he took a bite of his pizza.

Ryan sat beside Shane on Shane's bed and they watched some TV as they ate.

About an hour later, the boys were full and ready to knock out.

“The bed is too far.”

“Ryan, your bed is like barely an arms distance away.”

Ryan turned to Shane, 100% serious.

“Exactly. How am I supposed to get there?”

Shane laughed and put his plate beside the bed.

“ Fine, crash here I don't care. Just turn your light out when you're ready to sleep.”

Once again, the boys ended up sleeping in the same bed, but this time, totally by choice.

* * *

  _Bobby Mackey’s Music World was originally built as a slaughterhouse and meatpacking plant in the 1850s. A well in the basement of the slaughterhouse was used to drain the slaughtered animals’ blood. This is reportedly the Portal to HellIn 1886, Scott Jackson and Alonzo Walling murdered Pearl Bryan, reportedly throwing her severed head down the well in the basement.The slaughterhouse closed in the 1890s. Mackey claims to have not known the building was haunted when he bought it. However, his first caretaker, Carl Lawson, experienced strange occurrences, including doors that should’ve been locked mysteriously becoming unlocked, Lights turning on by themselves, The jukebox playing on its own, and playing songs that weren’t even on the jukebox. Legend has it that in 1896, a 22-year-old woman named Pearl Bryan was reportedly murdered by her boyfriend, Scott Jackson. Another character is Johanna, a daughter of one of the gangster casino owners, who killed herself after her father had had her lover killed. She may have also killed her father before killing herself._

“Wait so that's like a 3-way murder/ suicide? That's sick. But wait, how do we know it might be the daughter?”

“Why don't we ask her? “

“ I hate how game you are for this.”

“Ryan, do you want answers or not?”

“Just don't say anything rude or to provoke it in a negative manner.”

Shane faked gasped.

“ Do I ever?”

“ We saw a sign that basically warns you of the activity that's going on around here. So I would be careful if I were you.”

“and what counts as activity? “

“ I don't know, door closing, windows shaking, basic stuff.”

“I mean, shit happens Ryan.”

Ryan ignored him and sat down at the bar, scanning the room and Shane joined him

“It's so dark in here.”

“It sure is.”

“.... Hey ghost bartender. Why don't you throw a glass at my head?” 

Ryan wheezed.

“ You can't really miss it, he has a giant head”.

“Ok well, don't need to push it either.”

“How about we stay quiet, for 1 minute and see what happens.”

“ Alright, one minute, starting now.”

_Creak_

“Did you hear that?”

“ Shhh”

_footsteps_

“Shane holy shit.”

“Shut up, Ryan. The minute is not over.”

“ I don't care! Did you hear that? I'm not going crazy right?.”

“I heard, it Ryan, it's an old building, everything creaks. “

“ What about the footsteps?!”

“OK, man, you need to chill. You look like you're gonna pass out.”

Ryan got up and scanned the room with his flashlight once again.

“Hello? Anyone there? “

_silence_

“See Ryan, it was nothing. “

“ That thing is fucking with us man. Was that you Johanna? “

“Oh boy...” 

Shane already tired of his friend shenanigans stood up and explored the room and the many posters.

“Make a noise if it was indeed you who killed your father.”

_thud noise followed by Shane laughing._

_“_ Sorry man, that was me. I didn't see the table and I ran into it. My bad. “

“You fucking piece of shit Shane! You scared the shit out of me.”

They both eventually laughed and agreed to end the night in the demon hole in the basement.

“Alright so, let's just sit in those chairs and place a flashlight over here. Turn it off first and we will see what happens.”

“Wow, Ryan, look at you initiating communication.”

“Shut up, Shane. We come here in peace. Don't get scared by my giant pal over here, frankly, I'm more scared of you that you are of me.”

“Ryan, you really think a demon is scared of a 5'9 little man like you?”

“ I’m gonna kill you, Shane.”

“That's the spirit! We are in the right place for that anyway. “

Shane placed the flashlight on the table in front of them and sat down beside Ryan.

“Hello there demon, it's me, ya boy Shane. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions? “

_Nothing_

“I'll take that as a no. Demon turn the light on if you wanna follow us to our hotel room later.”

“What is wrong with you!? “

“Demons! C'mon on you cowards! Turn it on if you wanna eat my heart! Turn it on if you want to do us harm!”

_the flashlight turned on_

“Yes! That's right demon! Now turn it off if you want us to leave! “

_the flashlight flickers slightly_

“Demons! You're not trying hard enough! Make me regret my words! Turn it off demon! Don't make me fight you!”

“Shane, I swear to go you are gonna die one of these days!”

“ Shut up Ryan I'm talking to the demon, Demon! Tell my friend here that you want us to leave! Turn it off! “

_the flashlight turned off_

Shane started laughing hysterically as Ryan almost felt out of his chair and placed his head in his hands.

“Oh no no no no no no no.”

Shane places his hand on Ryan's back, still laughing.

“You heard the man Ryan, we gotta go.”

“How are you not alarmed by this Shane?! It clearly responded to your requests!”

Shane was crying laughing.

“It was just a coincidence, Ryan, flashlights are funny like that sometimes babe, it's okay.”

Ryan got up, not even bothering to grab the flashlight and ran out of there. He could only hear Shane's laughter in the distance.

Shane grabbed the flashlight and ran after Ryan.

“We are so done here man. I almost shat my pants.”

Shane wiped his tears and followed the man outside.

“ Are you gonna be ok man?”

Ryan didn't even slow down, he just shook his head as a no and kept walking to their rental car. A couple seconds later, Shane got in the car and took one last look at the bar.

“Well, it was fun Bobby Mackey. Thank you for making this one of the best days of my life. C'mon, baby, let's go. “

 

_That was way too many pet names._

 

_Rule 1: No PDA unless needed_

~~_Rule 2: No pet names_ ~~

_Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal_

_~~Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed~~ _

_Rule 5: No kissing on the lips._

_Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places._

_Rule 7: No complimenting each other_

_Rule 8: No falling in love_


	6. Pooling and falling

Chapter 6: Pooling and punching.

* * *

 

Shane and Ryan had now 2 days off before they had to leave for the next location. So Shane decided he deserved a lazy day, starting with a trip down the jacuzzi tub.

“Hey, I'm gonna head to the hotel gym. Do you want to join?”

“ Ryan, does it look like I want to go to the gym? or need to go for that matter.”

Shane said as he flexed his biceps.

“ Don't get all big headed now. Do you want to come or not?”

“ I think you already know the answer to that”.

Shane went back to his jacuzzi preparation.

“Why not? I hate working out alone. Please?”

Shane raised an eyebrow and leaned against the door frame.

“You know what? I think you are just trying to see me all  _hot and sexy_ with a work out afterglow.”

“You're in denial. How did you even came to that conclusion after what I just said?”

“No, I'm serious. You could just have said it if you wanted to see more of this.”

He said as he pointed to his body.

“I know you find me slick, but try and keep it in your pants Bergara, Unless you want me to go for motivation? Or to check you out while you work out, or be your cheerleader, or-“

“ Yeah okay thanks, I get it. Nevermind, forget I asked. I don't need you to hype me up. and I don't find you _slick.”_

“Whatever you say, babe. “

“Bye Shane”

_Gosh, it is so easy to mess around with Ryan_

* * *

 Shane was watching TV  when Ryan got back from the gym.  

_Sweaty and hot._

He wasn't afraid to admit it. To himself at least. Ryan was a good looking man and he took care of himself.

Shane looked at him from the corner of his eyes as Ryan took off his shirt.

For the first time, Shane felt flustered by what he saw. He had seen Ryan with his shirt off multiple times, but now he was all sweaty, and muscular and...glowing.

“See something you like? “

Shane's eyes snapped back to the TV in front of him.

“What? No.”

Ryan smiled, feeling proud of himself.

“Sure big guy. I want to cool off and hit the pool, you coming? You've been sitting in that bed all day.”

“ Yeah, Ryan, that's what days off are for. I'm making the most of it since we are gonna be sleeping on the floor for the next 2 days probably”

“C'mon. Drinks are on me.”

Shane slowly turned his head towards Ryan, which was all the man needed.

“There you go. Let's go.”

As promised, Ryan went and got them drinks, and Shane just stayed in their seats while Ryan actually went and enjoyed the pool.

“Are you really not gonna join in?”

“Nope. I'm good where I am. Just gonna enjoy my beer. “

Ryan shrugged and went back to doing laps. To his surprise, when he surfaced again, Shane was now talking to  _some guy._

The guy seemed pretty friendly to Shane. 

Ryan felt something in his stomach. What was that feeling?

He was obviously too far to pick up on the conversation, but he could tell Shane was looking for an escape. Seeing how his eyes kept scanning the pool, probably looking for him. That's when Ryan decided to make his entrance.

“Hey babe, are you finally ready to jump in?” 

Shane went from scared and uncomfortable, to relieved and looked at Ryan thankful. He nodded quickly as he stood up, but the guy grabbed him by the arm. Hard.

“Hey hey, wait up. Where are you going? We haven't finished our conversation.”

Ryan felt that feeling inside of him again and got out of the water, stood up next to Shane and wrapped his arm around his waist. Pulling him away from the strangers reach.

 “Who's your friend, babe? Is there a problem?” Ryan placed a kiss on Shane's cheek as he greeted him. 

The guy stepped in front of Ryan, but Ryan didn't move an inch. He just tightens his grip around Shane. Shane who haven't said a word the entire exchange.

“Yeah, there is. We were having a nice conversation and you rudely interrupted. How about you let the guy decide what he wants to do?”

“Come on, Shane. We don't have to listen to this guy anymore.”

The stranger, clearly drunk, pulled Shane back by the shoulder and that did it for Ryan.

He turned around and grabbed the man by the shirt, his hand ready to punch.

“I swear to god you touch him again...”

Shane stood there in complete shock. He had never seen Ryan was mad before. So protective.

“Don't you ever lay a single finger on him again. You hear me? Or my fist is the last thing you will ever see. “

The guy released himself from Ryan's grip and walked away.

“Are you ok? “

Ryan gently placed his hand where the guy had first grabbed him, which had left a red mark.

_Gosh, why does this bothers me so much?_

 “Yeah, Ryan, I'm fine. You didn't need to do that.”

“I know. I wanted to. Plus, that's what boyfriends are for. Fake ones anyway.”

Shane smiled and suddenly felt really lucky Ryan was there.

“Well, thank you. For helping me back there, who knows what he could have done.”

Ryan winced and refused to think about it.

“Do you want to go back to the hotel? “

“No, absolutely not. You wanted to go to the pool, that's exactly what we are gonna do. “

Shane took off his shirt and it was now his turn to pull Ryan and lead him into the water. 

“ Well who are you and what have you done with vacation Shane. “

Shane rolled his eyes and splash Ryan slightly.

“Quick before I change my mind.”

Ryan smiled and jumped into the water, sending water everywhere.

So that's how the boys spent their afternoon. Laughing, lounging, talking, drinking, pooling, chilling, tanning. Until they eventually got tired and walked back to their hotel room together.

“Shit. Don't look behind you.”

Shane froze a bit but kept walking, wondering what could be so wrong that he couldn't look behind. and that's when he felt Ryan slip his hand in his. He connected the dots. The pool guy.

Ryan got closer and whispered in his ear quietly.

” Just relax, play it cool and keep walking with me. Don't let go.”

_As if_

“ Ryan, I don't know if you've noticed but I've gotten pretty good at faking. “

For some reason, that comment did something to Ryan. He shook it off and continued to focus on Shane.

 “We found ourselves doing that more than we originally thought huh?”

“I suppose so. but I guess it's all part of the deal”

Ryan tilted his head trying to see if the guy was still there looking at them, and thankfully he had left. But Ryan, for some odd reason, couldn't bring himself to let go of Shane's hand yet. It wasn't until Shane asked that he finally let go. Already missing the way his hand feels in his.

“Hey Ryan, thank you again for helping me today. You're the best, best friend/fake boyfriend any guy could ever ask for.”

Ryan pretended to take off a hat and faked a reverence.

“Well, you are welcomed, my dear friend. Any day.”

Shane laughed and felt the need to hold Ryan's hand again. 

_Just to be safe_

Ryan glances at Shane but didn't say anything. A small smile playing on his face. They walked just like that, hand in hand until they reached their room.

“What do you want to do tomorrow?  You ended up coming to the pool with me, so we can do what you want to do tomorrow. Anything you want. “

Shane raised an eyebrow.

“ Anything?”

“ Oh boy. Don't make me regret that. But yes, anything. It's Shane Madej day.”

“That sounds kinda catchy. Do you think it should be like a national holiday?”

“What would we be celebrating?”

“Well, me of course.”

“Isn't that what birthdays are for though?”

“ Tut Ryan. Don't mix things up.”

 “Alright alright. Seriously though, what do you want to do?”

“Well, I don't know. To be honest, I was kind of just looking forward doing some editing of Ruining history. I've definitely gotten behind.”

Ryan tried his best to hide his disappointment, but Shane noticed and he felt the need to make up for it.

“ But I mean, we can do something after. There's this restaurant down the street that I've been meaning to try. Let's say, 7?”

Ryan's eyes lighted up again and he smiled happily at Shane.

_there you go. That's better_

“ Great. It's a date.”

Shane looked at Ryan very surprised, him who was suddenly embarrassed. He didn't mean for it to come out like that.

“I mean, not like a date-date, obviously because of you know... I mean.. a date as it like.. a date and a specific time and like.. um..”

Shane placed a hand on his friend shoulder, calming him down, smiling.

“ Ryan, I know. It's okay. Don't worry.”

_Ryan is so cute when he gets shy_

Ryan nodded and excused himself to the bathroom.

Ryan looked at himself in the mirror and whispered to himself.

“Way to go Ryan. What is it with you today? First, you're ready to fight off some random guy hitting on Shane, and now you're talking about a date? Get it together man. That fake relationship is really fucking you up.”

Ryan thought of the list of rules the had made. 

_No PDA unless needed._

Did that count? Technically he didn't  _need_ to touch Shane back there. Or did he?

_Man, this is getting confusing. The line between what is real and what's not._

He splashed his face with water and walked back out, to find Shane already in bed, with his laptop. Probably already editing.

He slipped into Shane's bed, without even realizing it and started checking his emails. He fell asleep about an hour later.

Shane was too caught up in his work to actually notice Ryan and when he finally turned around, his friend was already fast asleep.

_in his bed._

I mean they already broke the rule. Why stop now? 


	7. Date night and the goatman bridge

 Chapter 7: Date night and the goatman bridge.

The boys woke up the next morning and shared a breakfast together, neither of them wanting to bring up the _date_ or the fact that they slept together. 

_Again_

They both knew something was up and things were changing, but they weren't ready to face it. They just figured that things would go back to normal after the trip.

They chatted for a bit and then Shane went about his day, editing the newest ruining history episode, while Ryan was out doing god knows what. Ryan actually spends the entire day walking around visiting, and trying to get his mind off Shane. He still couldn't wrap his head around why he had acted that way. Why did it bother him that someone hit on Shane...Why did he felt the need to be with him, constantly, heck why he brought up the date. He figured if he could avoid Shane for most of the day, it would give him some type of insight. It didn't.

They had agreed to meet at the restaurant around 7 so that left Shane about...

_shit_

It was already 7:30.

Shane got up to change, but even though he was short on time, he took the time to change into something nicer and make sure his hair looked at least decent. 

_This isn't a real date. You've hung out with Ryan before. Why is it different? Why are you trying so hard?_

He was already late and Shane had no time to waste so he got out the door quickly. Lucky for him, the restaurant was just down the street so it was a few minutes walk.

Shane walked into the restaurant, out of breath and his eyes scanned for Ryan. 

_Please please please be there. Ah. There he is._

The more Shane got closer, the more he could see how bumped out Ryan looked. He was resting his head on his hand and playing with the straw of his drink absently. He suddenly felt guilty.

Ryan was getting up and about to leave when Shane caught up with him.

“ Ryan! I'm so so sorry! I got caught up on my computer and I didn't see the time. “

Ryan didn't seem even remotely excited or happy to see him.

“Oh, don't worry about it, man.”

Shane sighed of relief until he saw Ryan was still getting up to leave.

“ I should have known.”

Ryan walked past Shane as to leave but Shane stopped him.

“Wow wow wow. Where do you think you're going? and what does that mean?”

 “ I just knew you had the stuff to do, I don't know why I suggested going out. You just work so hard man I thought you needed a break. Sorry.”

“ Ryan, it’s not like that. why are you acting like this? It's not like it was an actual date.”

He didn't mean to make it sound like that but Ryan was playing some type of victim, and neither of them knew why it affected them so much. Ryan stayed quiet when he realized how much a big deal of this he was making. Why did it matter to him so much? Shane had canceled plans on him before and it never bothered it like that. 

 “ Ryan, I'm sorry but this is why we made the rules. So we don't get distracted. but believe me, I was really looking forward to hanging out with you. like we used to. I'm really sorry I was late.”

“It's okay man. Go back to it and I'll catch up with you later yeah?”

Ryan started to leave again and something inside Shane made him feel like he had to stop Ryan. 

 “Ry, wait.”

Ryan turned around and watched as Shane walked up to him.

“ I'm here now, aren't I?”

“ Don't you have things to do though? You were right. We should do our own thing on the sides in between locations.”

Shane knew he really had to get to it so he would meet the deadline. But I mean he deserved a break, right? and he didn't know why but he wanted, _needed,_  to be with Ryan right now.

“  Screw that Ryan. What if I want to spend my time with you? What if I don’t want to do my own things right now?  “

_Well that was unexpected_

For both of them. 

Ryan looked at Shane in awe but also waiting for a joke or a laugh. It never came.

“I can always make time for you bud. So C'mon on, stop arguing with me and let 's go.”

They walked back to where Ryan was originally sitting and Shane ordered a drink.

“ So, how's editing going anyway?”

“Good good, almost done, I think. Hey, I never actually thanked you for being a part of this by the way.”

“ Nah man, don't need to thank me. The series is going well and it's one of the few things I can say I'm proud of you of. Not to mention any storylines.”

Shane laughed and punched Ryan slightly in the shoulder.

“Fuck you. I'll take it as a compliment coming from you.”

“ You really shouldn't. “

They laughed for a bit until Ryan started biting his lips nervously, avoiding Shane's gaze.

“Hey, what's up?”

“ I really didn't want to bring this up, but you know the other day when someone asked you how was the process of creating the show and why it took so long, and you said it was tough because you were always between Unsolved so you never had the chance to work on it... do you ever regret it? I know it sounds strange, but Brent left to do his own thing and I would totally understand if you felt trapped in this. and I know sometimes it gets boring for you just standing around in a room talking to the air.”

Shane didn't expect that at all. Sure, Unsolved took a lot of his time but he loved doing the show with Ryan.

“Ryan that's insane. Of course, I don't regret it. I love doing both of these shows. Believe me, I would have told you if I didn't think I could handle it. Sure it's more work, but hey. Hustle, baby, hustle.”

Ryan's head fell back as he laughed.

“Are you sure this is still what you want?”

“Babe, I'm sure. You won't get rid of me that easily”

Shane winked at Ryan as he took a sip of his beer that the waitress had brought not so long ago. Ryan stared almost lovingly at Shane, glad that his partner in crime wasn't planning on leaving anytime soon.

“ Sounds good to me. Cheers. “

“Cheers.”

They made a toast to unsolved mysteries and just enjoyed each other's companies over a good meal. Shane even offered to pay for the meal, but Ryan refused and they ended up splitting the bill.

“Well, that was fun.”

Shane turned to Ryan, smiling and feeling content about himself.

“Yeah, it was pretty nice.”

_God, why does this feel so much like an actual date? It's just two bros hanging out... that's it._

“We should do this more often.”

“Don't we already? I mean we pretty much see each other every single day. “

“Yeah, I know, but we never get to hang out one-on-one anymore and actually, talk you know?”

A soft smile formed on Shane's face. His heart feeling warm suddenly.

“Yeah, buddy. I know what you mean. Hey, are you cold?”

He felt Ryan shiver beside him.

“ Oh yeah no, I'm fine. We are almost at the hotel anyway.”

“No way, here, you can borrow my jacket.”

“Shane, I'll look like an idiot with the jacket up down to my knees.”

Shane didn't want to hear any of it and took off his jacket and placed it on Ryan's shoulders. 

“Oh, well thank you. Aren't you going to be cold though? “

“Don't worry about me.”

Ryan blushed slightly and just kept walking in silence. Things were really changing between Shane and him. He found himself thinking of Shane more often and he actually felt more nervous around him, he just couldn't put his finger on why.

They got to the hotel in a comfortable silence and Ryan felt silly for almost wanting Shane to make a move as they got to the door. Ryan thanked Shane for the coat and disappeared into the bathroom for his nightly routine as Shane sat on the bed and grabbed his computer. When he got back, he was disappointed to find Shane already back to editing. He didn't want that night to end. He sighed and laid on the other bed, where Shane it  _not_ sleeping in and for some reason, that started something in Shane. He looked up at his friend, surprised and almost alarmed.

“Are you going to bed?” 

“Yeah, soon anyway. All that walking got me beat.”

Shane looked almost as disappointed as Ryan. His eyes moved from Ryan's to the bed and then to the empty spot beside him. This would be the first night in almost a week that they don't sleep together in the same bed, usually, Shane would be glad because that meant he got more space, but now it felt wrong. He found that liked waking up next to Ryan and feeling his warmth beside him.

“Oh”

“ Why?”

It came out a bit too hopefully than Ryan would have hoped. 

_Come on Shane this is stupid. He can, and should sleep in a different bed. BUT if you really want him to... just ask him. It's not that hard._

“Oh ... just wondering. You know if you wanted... you could um...”

Shane got even more nervous when he saw that Ryan hadn't taken his eyes off him once. 

“You know what? nevermind. Good night Ryan.”

He forced a smile and turned back to his screen and then he saw something move in the corner of his eyes and felt the bed move. To his surprise, Ryan was settling up and snuggling up on Shane's side, closer than they have ever been. Shane felt his heart race. 

Ryan gave him a look that almost said I know and Shane was glad Ryan got it because he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

“Good night Shane.”

* * *

 

“Alright well according to the guide, this should be it. Are you excited, Ryan?”

“ Of course, I'm not. This is a demon's habitat.”

Shane rolled his eyes while getting out of the car.

“Sure it is.”

Ryan followed him closely and grabbed their gears.

“ I actually did my own research on this one. I even brought a toy with us.”

He pulled something out of his bag that Shane couldn't quite see until Ryan threw the box at him.

Shane whistled as he caught it.

“ Oh, where did you get this?”

“The guy gave it to me before we left.”

“This should be interesting. I've never ouija-boarded with a demon before.”

Ryan looked at him confused.

“You've done this before?”

“Oh, absolutely. It's fun.”

Ryan rolled his car and locked the car before walking towards the bridge.

“ Of course, you have, you weirdo. C'mon. Let's sit and I'll tell you what I know.”

Ryan waited till Shane was sitting before sitting down himself. You can never be too careful.

“Alright, according to people, the Goatman now haunts Old Alton Bridge. Legend has it that since his disappearance, many abandoned cars have been found on the bridge, as well as several reports of missing people who were never found.”

“That's ironic.”

“Shut up, Shane. Others have reported hearing strange noises such as laughing, growling, or splashes in the water below. Sightings of a ghostly figure appearing on the bridge have been reported, including some saying that the apparition was that of a half-man, half-goat being and that he has “glowing, empty eyes.” Some people even said they saw a ghostly figure of a woman and hearing a woman’s voice or laughter.”

“ The thing is that those are all natural things. Like disappearance and such. I don't see why you would add the supernatural to it. “

“People are being pushed into the water and you can hear voices, Shane!”

“Well, this is still a very used and common bridge Ryan! This is the woods, of course, you're gonna hear people.”

” Dude, even the people that arranged this whole thing for us, don't even dare to come here. Doesn't that worries you?”

“ I don't know Ryan, people are very naive.”

“ Also, people are known to practice satanic rituals in the woods, cults, and stuff.”

“ Where is that holy water when you need it huh?”

“ Whatever, let's just get this over with. Why don't you step on first?”

“Alright, Ryan, I'm going for it.”

Shane dramatically and slowly moved his feet on the step leading to the bridge, moving his arms on his side at the same time as if he was running in slow motion.

Ryan sighed and watched his friend 

“ Are you gonna go or you're planning on making me wait all night?”

Shane stopped his movement and looked over his shoulder at Ryan.

“Ryan, I would never make you wait all night. I'm not that type of guy, I deliver alright.”

It took a couple seconds for Ryan to realize what his friend met and his mouth hanged open.

“ Oh my gosh Shane, I do not wish to hear about your sexual capacities. Go, just go.”

Shane finally walked on the bridge and walked a couple of steps before stopping and turning back to Ryan, flashing the light in his face.

“Do you feel strange?”

Shane kept quiet, looking around, which automatically worried Ryan.

“No.”

Ryan laughed and joined him, making Shane smirk.

“ You're a piece of shit, you know that?”

“I try.”

“So apparently if we call its name, we can see his glowing eyes.”

Shane started laughing as he looked over the rail.

“ What a bunch of bullshit.”

“ It's not bullshit Shane, you try it.”

“ Hey goatman, show yourself.”

“ What an introduction.”

“Don't make me go down there.”

“ Don't start Shane.”

“ What? I'm just talking to the demon. Hello, my name is Shane, this is my friend Ryan. We would like to communicate with you.”

“ No, no we would not. “

“ Then tell him, Ryan. Tell him you are not a part of my little charades.”

“ I'm not pa- Oh you sneaky son of a bitch.”

“ There you go, now you are talking. C'mon demon, don't be shy. I heard you don't like people on your bridge. Why don't you push me off huh?”

“ Don't say that! “

“ Ryan, we are here to get some evidence, aren't we? “

“ Mister Goatman, tell me to leave. Walk towards me or something. Push me off your bridge. It's hot right now, make me go for a nice swim. “

“ Shut up! Alright, why don't we just stand in the middle for a whole minute, and give him a chance to show himself?”

“Fine by me. It's not like he's actually gonna murder us.”

“ Shut up, Shane. “

_59......55.......40.....30......25.....15.....10....5...._

“ Well, this was fun. Goatman I'm starting to think you do not exist, which is very disappointing. I gave you a chance to show yourself and you didn't, so. What do you think Ryan?”

“ Shane, I really don't like this bridge.”

“You don't like anything with history. Which makes me wonder why we are even friends.”

“That's not true.”

“You're right, what makes me wonder why we are even friends is the fact that you wear those stupid sports jerseys almost every day. Ew.”

Ryan laughed and started walking to the other side of the bridge, feeling confident.

“ Let's move on to the woods.” 

“ Wow, Ryan, you sound so brave. Wait, what if he's in the woods? and that's why he's not attending to his bridge! “

Ryan stopped walking and stared at Shane, suddenly terrified and no longer confident. 

“Why on earth would you say that?!”

Shane laughed as he placed a hand on Ryan's back,

“ It's okay man. Let's go pay him a visit.”

He gently guided Ryan into the woods with him, keeping his hand on his back and keeping him semi-close to him. Ryan would be lying if he said that didn't calm him down a bit. Shane felt him relax against him as they walked.

“What are we supposed to do in those woods?”

Ryan looked around and seemed in deep thoughts.

“ I don't know, this is where people are seen doing the cults stuff.”

“Ryan, why didn't you just say so! Hello? Anyone in here? Anyone doing up to no good? “

“ No no no, Shane!”

“ Anyone doing cult stuff? we don't mean to interrupt, we are just trying to meet the goatman”

_crack_

They both turned around and faced the bush they hear the noise from. Shane took the lead forward, almost as a human shield to Ryan.

“ Put that cat down. “

“ Man, I feel like I'm freaking out right now man.”

“Who's in there?”

They stopped talking and Ryan moved to whisper in Shane's ear.

“What if people are just watching us?”

“Well I mean if something were to happen to us, I feel like it would be here since this is an actual place where people hang out and do bad stuff”

“ Shane. Not helping.”

“ It’s fine Ry, I’ll protect you.”

” Says the guy who refuses to step foot in a gym.”

“Hey, I’m trying to be nice here. “

Ryan surrendered and kept walking, looking around for any type of spooky behavior.

“I think they left. Do you think we should have dressed up as them? Make it look like we are a part of the crew. We might of have caught more evidence aside from bushes moving. “

“ That's actually not a bad idea, but it's definitely a good way to get killed.”

“ Do you want to go back to the bridge? We've been walking for 10 minutes and I keep collecting spider webs.”

“Alright, let's finish it up with the ouija-board.” 

The boys walked back to the bridge and Shane saw how sacred Ryan was, so he made sure to stay alert to their surroundings and he kept his eyes on him the entire walk back.

Ryan grabbed the Ouija board and installed it between them, in front of where Shane was sitting. 

“Hello there, it's us again.” 

“Should we just start this off by saying our names?”

“Yeah, sure. It would be the nice thing to do.”

They move simultaneously and spelled out each of their names, before settling in the middle of the board.

 _“_ Brace yourself, Ryan. This is just the start.”

Ryan just glared at him.

“Can you spell out your name?”

  _Nothing_

 _“_ Who killed you?”

_Nothing_

“ Goatman if you don't tell us who you are, I'm claiming this bridge as mine.”

“What the hell Shane?”

“That's right. If you cant tell us who you are, It's my bridge now!”

“ You are insane. “

_Shhwb_

Holy shit Shane, did you hear that?”

“What? “

“ I swear something just whispered.”

“and what did it say, Ryan?”

“I.. I don't know. Wasn't clear.”

“Surprising. C'mon goatman. Was that you? Do it again.”

“No, do not do it again, please.”

“Make your presence known now or forever hold your peace.”

Ryan kept his eyes on the board, praying it doesn't move. When nothing happened, Shane took a hand away and rub the back of his neck to his shoulder. Massaging slowly.

“You okay? “

“Yeah, it's just the position. My shoulders feel sore. “

Ryan completely forgot about the Ouija or the goatman and he eyes snapped to Shane's body. He felt the urge the move his hands to Shane's shoulder. To offer help. He suddenly felt drawn to Shane. To feel him. and that was feeling scared him. He didn't notice he had been staring until Shane snapped his fingers he front of his face. 

“ You see something? Ryan, it's okay I'm sure whatever you hear was just the wind.”

Ryan shook his head and focused in front of him again.

“ Yeah, I'm fine, sorry. It just shook me.”

“You ready to leave then?”

Ryan nodded and they started packing. Ryan stayed quiet, still disturbed by the thought he had about Shane.

“Hey, Ryan you okay man? You're being strangely quiet.”

“ Yeah, yeah. I just wished you could have heard what I heard, or at least felt what I felt.”

_Not entirely a lie_

Shane seemed to buy it. 

“One day buddy, one day.”

 

_Rule 1: No PDA unless needed_

_~~Rule 2: No pet names~~ _

_Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal_

_~~Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed~~ _

_Rule 5: No kissing on the lips._

_~~Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places.~~ _

_Rule 7: No complimenting each other_

_Rule 8: No falling in love_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I know I know this one sucks!  
> BUT The couple next chapters are the more exciting ones,  
> Believe me, things will get better soon!  
> Thank you for reading and leaving comments xx  
> As always,  
> sincerely,  
> your favorite ghouligan xx


	8. Voodoo

 Chapter 8: Voodoo

The boys were now a part of a 2 part locations in New Orleans. A Voodoo temple and a haunted hotel.

“Entrez.“

The woman welcomed the guys in and moved aside, as they introduced themselves.

“Hi, I'm Ryan, This is Shane.”

“Nice to meet you guys, please do come in. Make yourself at home.”

The boys let themselves into the living room while they looked around, quite fascinated by all the object.

“ If you don’t mind, just give me a second and I’ll feed the spirits before we start.”

The woman followed them and grabbed a bottle of booze, before spitting it in the air.

They both stared at her.

Shane leaned in and whispered to Ryan.

“This woman is a freak. Let’s leave, now.”

“ Shut up, Shane. Let her do her thing.” Replied Ryan as quietly as he could.

“Spirits, Shane and Ryan, Ryan and Shane, spirits.”

Shane waved a hand in the air as a hello.

 “Hi guys.”

“My name is Bloody Mary, the New Orleans Voodoo Queen. I am a part of the mambo asogwe in Haitian voodoo and I'll be walking you guys through this wonderful journey.”

“I wouldn't say wonderful, but thank you for having us! “

Mary smiled and looked at Ryan.

“ Ryan, did you say it was?”

The short man nodded and suddenly felt bad like he insulted her work.

“Let me ask you this Ryan, what are you so scared of?”

Ryan turned to Shane, who actually looked curious to hear the answer.

“ I'm not sure actually. I guess I just don't like not having specific answers or explanations and when I face something I'm not familiar with, I freak out. Like things moving by themselves, that shouldn't be happening.”

“I see, and what about you Shane? What do you find scary about it?”

“Oh, I think the scariest thing about all this is how much Ryan believe in this stuff.”

“ Ah, a skeptic are you? It makes sense now”. 

They exchanged a look, not quite following.

“ What makes sense?”

“You two. A skeptic and a believer. Opposites do attract, and that what makes your relationship so strong. It's all about balance. It can never be all black or white. I can tell from just looking at you that you guys need each other to find the answers you need.”

Ryan swallowed hard.

_What answers? Was there a double-meaning? Does she know?_

Shane just focused on the bottom of his shirt, playing with it nervously, before clearing his throat.

“ So, what are we doing tonight?”

“We will be visiting the Voodoo spiritual temple. It's an old vacant building that suffered an electrical fire a couple years ago. I know use it as a place of rituals to communicate. It has great vibes. “

“I'm sure it does. What happened in there? Why is it so popular for spirits?”

Ryan was not about to walk in there without knowing what he was up against.

“Well, you just will have to wait and see. Cm'on let go before the sun goes down.”

* * *

 

“So what I like to do is a little ritual. The guardian of the crossroads has a simple signature, a geometric design, known as V/ V.”

Ryan looked at her in awe as she started to draw on the floor, a bunch of sign and cross. Shane eyed him closely, watching his every reaction. He looked terrified already. 

He looked back at Mary when she started quoting some type of prayers.

“ Alright, please state your full name.”

She pointed to Ryan.

“ Ryan Steven Bergara.”

“ And?”

“Shane Alexander Madej.”

“Perfect. Open the way, come on in.”

Shane took the lead and stepped into the room first, followed by Ryan.

“What do we do in here?”

“ Actually, I will take you boys to the second floor, the old apartment. “

“ Why? What happened in there? “

“A murder.”

Mary said casually as she moved up the stairs.

Shane started laughing as he saw how Ryan was already starting to lose his mind.

“I won't lie to you, there are some spirits up there, but do not be afraid.”

They walked into the first room which seems to be a children's room with toys all around.

“Aw  Ryan, look at that. There's a little doll here. How lovely”

“Sure yeah, very very lovely. Can we go somewhere else?”

“Why? You are not rattled already, are you?”

“I mean kind of.”

Shane looked over his shoulder and saw Mary was looking at them so it wasn't the time for more joke. He had to be a good  _boyfriend._

“Babe, it's ok. Look at me, just breathe. It's only an old apartment with a little doll. You are not alone. “

Ryan felt somewhat reassured and smile softly at him. Shane just nodded in response.

“Do you feel strange in here Ryan? Anything you would like to share?”

Ryan closed his eyes and tried to stay grounded at the moment.

“ A little bit. I sense... fear. But not from me.”

“ That's good, very good. What else?”

“ A kid. “

“ Do not be afraid Ryan, keep listening to those feelings.”

“ I feel... good. Because he doesn't seem like he wants to hurt me. He's just a scared kid.”

“ and can you relate to that? “

“Yup. 100%”

“ Well, Ryan, you are right, there is a little kid here. He loves to play with that doll. “

Ryan opened his eyes slowly to face Shane who hadn't said a worse and just stared at him. unreadable expression in his face.

“ That was crazy.”

Ryan said almost just to himself. 

Mary smiled and approached him.

“It's incredible, isn't it? You just have to let yourself go and feel the energy.”

Ryan shook all of his limbs almost to regain consciousness.

“Ok, I'm ready to do something else. I don't want to be in here anymore.”

Mary leads them to the kitchen, the actual site of the killing. 

“This is probably one of the most active rooms of the building. “

“Wow, that’s nice.”

“Those are actually the original oven, and fridge that they found the girls body part in.”

Ryan stared at her wide-eyed.

“No way! That's terrifying. “

Shane laughed and patted his friend on the back and he moved closer to explore.

“ How about we do a little session in there individual? Just stand there and see if we can feel anything?”

Ryan accepted after a little convincing and stepped in there first, while Shane and Mary stayed back, looking at the rest of the apartment.

“ This is actually quite nice once you get past the murdering part.”

Mary laughed slightly and agreed.

“ Do you think you'll be able to let yourself go, Shane? To meet in the middle with the spirits?”

“ I have a hard time meeting in the middle with real humans, I highly doubt I'll be able to with spirits, but hey, I'll give it a chance. “

It had been almost 2 minutes since Ryan had left for his part of the investigation. Any seconds now and it would be Shane’s turn.

 _“_ How do you think Ryan is doing in there?”

“Oh, his mind is probably imploding. “

Shane paused but didn't notice Ryan walked in.

“but he seemed at ease. You managed to calm him down which not a lot of people are capable of doing. Myself included.”

He almost sounded sad. 

“ Sometimes I feel like I don't do enough. We mess around a lot but I do care about his safety and well, his mental health.”

Shane kind of zoned out for just kept rambling about Ryan. 

“ He's strong, wise, and smart. He just tends to overthink a lot. but that's okay, I'm glad that he believes in this stuff. He gets so passionate and it keeps me on my toes. “

“Sounds like you guys make a good team.”

Shane stayed silent before a sad smile formed on his face. 

“Yeah. Yeah, we do. “

Ryan just stood there, touched at Shane's words. Until he knocked over a chair and caught their attention.

“Oh, sorry I didn't mean to interrupt.”

 “No, it's okay. Is it my turn?”

Shane tried to hide his embarrassment but Ryan could see how red his face was getting.

Shane walked passed Ryan, giving him a clap on the shoulder and locked himself in the room.

“Your boyfriend had a lot of good things to say about you. You are one lucky fellow.”

Those words really stuck with Ryan. Oh how much he wished Shane actually meant them. 

_Do I want this to be real? Do I like-like Shane? Gosh, things were messy._

“ Yeah, I really don't know what I would do without him. Shane is one stubborn motherfucker, especially about this stuff, but he's my best friend. He has always been there for me and he always knows what to say.”

Ryan thought back at what Shane had said. 

_Sometimes I feel like I don't do enough_

“ Even if he thinks otherwise.”

Mary smiled.

“Well, I think you should tell him that. It would mean a lot to him.”

Ryan looked over at the direction Shane had left, deep in his thoughts, but smile at the thought of Shane.

“Yeah, maybe I should. “

 

_Rule 1: No PDA unless needed_

~~_Rule 2: No pet names_ ~~

_Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal_

~~_Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed_ ~~

_Rule 5: No kissing on the lips._

~~_Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places._ ~~

~~_Rule 7: No complimenting each other_ ~~

_Rule 8: No falling in love_


	9. The dauphine hotel

 Chapter 9: The Dauphine hotel

 The second part of the New Orleans trip was the apparently haunted Dauphine hotel. They had talked to Mary about their next location who told them about the ghosts that might still be living in that hotel.Shane and Ryan had gotten there in the afternoon, later than they would have wished but they were actually going to spend the night this time so they weren’t in any rush to get there early.

“ Holy shit Ryan did you see the size of that bed?”

“ Yeah, I know. And you stay on your side.”

Ryan blushed once he realized the stupidity of his words as they had shared a bed multiple times already and have found themselves all cuddled up together in the morning. He actually wished Shane didn’t stay on his side. Luckily, Shane didn’t comment on it. 

“AND a jacuzzi tub. Again?! Ryan this is the best trip ever. “

“ What’s with you and jacuzzis man?”

Shane stared at Ryan. Almost offended.

“Are you kidding? That’s it. Tonight after the investigation, I’m taking you through a jacuzzi night, Shane Madej edition.”

Ryan laughed while he looked at the view through the window.

“ I can hardly wait. Hey, doesn’t seem to have anyone down the courtyard. Should we just start there before it gets too crowded?”

Shane whined and laid on the bed with his eyes closed.

“ Right now Ryan? I was hoping to get a quick nap in before we got into it. “

“Yes now, come on. The ghosts won’t wait.” 

Shane didn’t move.

“Dinner is on me. “

That did it. 

Shane jumped to his feet and grabbed his bag with equipment.

“Let’s ghostbust this place.” 

Ryan wheezed out a laugh at his friend sudden excitement and smiled back at him.

 

“This is where we can supposedly see the ghost of the woman dancing. People think she might have been one of the May Bailey's employees. Apparently, she liked to dance the waltz around the courtyard.”

“She sure knows how to party.”

Ryan smiled and rolled his eyes at Shane's sarcasm. He then stepped forward and initiated conversation with the ghost. 

“hey, my friend here knows the waltz.”

Shane turned to him, almost scared of his friend intervention.

“What? No, I don't.”

“Yes, you do”

Ryan said with a wink and emphasizes it to show Shane to play along. 

“ Sure, _I know_ the waltz. I mean all I know is that it's a 3-4 count. I think?”

Shane started moving to demonstrate, pretending to be dancing. 

“Wait, hold on.”

Shane grabbed the equipment from Ryan's hands and placed them on the lounging chair. 

“What are you doing? “

“Maybe she needs a reminder. “

Before Ryan could ask any more questions, Shane placed one hand on Ryan's back and brought him close to his chest, while placing his other hand in Ryan's hand.

“ Dude what are you-“

“Shhh. Let the music take over you.”

The small man laughed, finally placing a hand on Shane's shoulder.

_Has he been working out?_

“Shane, there's no music.” 

Shane smiled and leaned in in Ryan's ear. Whispering softly, sending shivers down his friend spine.

“Sure there is. Listen closely.”

Shane took a lead and twirled Ryan around, guiding him to the imaginary music, bringing him closer each step. Completely forgetting what was the point of this in the first place.They were both laughing, not given a damn who could see them. This felt right.

It was so quiet that Ryan could swear he could hear Shane's heartbeat. Or at least they were so close he could feel it.

They don't know how long they stayed like that, but it felt like forever. They only pulled away when they heard a noise coming from one of the balconies.

They both let go, avoiding the gaze of the other, clearing their throat.

“We should... um, we should go check out some other areas.”

Shane took a minute to analyze Ryan's expression before replying.

“Yeah, we should. I don't think we are gonna catch anything here.”

“ Me neither. “

Ryan turned to speak to the air.

“See, I told you my friend knew the waltz. “

“Well, look at you insulting a ghost.”

Ryan turned back to Shane.

“I'm not insulting it, I'm informing it.”

“Well after they saw me bust those moves, they should definitely feel intimated.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

They both laughed until they hear another noise.

“ Should we go see what it is?”

Shane nodded and followed Ryan inside the hotel. 

 

* * *

 

“ I think it came from this room.”

Ryan opened the door and winced as he heard the door creaking. God, he hated that sound. 

“Hello? Any dancer in here? Or lost bride?”

“ Don’t mind my long-legged friend. Is anyone here?”

_Nothing_

“ Weird. I was so sure it came from here.”

“ I know. It’s crazy it’s almost as if it was something else. “

“Shane, don’t start this. You heard it too.”

“Ryan, I heard it but don’t forget this is a functioning hotel. Not everything you hear is gonna be some type of spirits. There are people up in those rooms just beside this one”. 

Ryan ran his light across the room and scanned for any abnormalities, before nodding.

“ Yeah, you’re probably right. My mind was just playing a trick. Let’s go check out the bar.”

“Now you’re speaking my language.”

 Shane leads the way downstairs as Ryan was the last one to leave the room, and took a seat at the bar.

“So what is this place known as, spirit wise?” 

Shane asked as he sat in his seat, Ryan followed closely behind.

“People have reported feeling something touching their leg.”

“Ok but that could easily just be someone else, plus I don’t trust any of those drunk I’ve seen it happen”. 

“Fair. That’s fair.”

Silence

“So.... this is fun. “

“Shut up. Let’s not ask anything for once, let’s just let them show up at their pace. Maybe they are just shy.”

“ Yeah, no Ryan, I’m pretty sure this is not how it works.” 

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t either”

They both stared at each other, Ryan annoyed and Shane smirking. 

“ Seriously, What's another place we can check out?”

“The bathroom is apparently haunted as well.”

“ Oh my gosh. Really? By what? A man that died of diarrhea?”

Ryan wheezed as he shook his head in disapproval.

“You’re an idiot. Let’s go see what we can find”.

Ryan leads the way this time and slowly opened the bathroom door of the bar, getting spooked by his own reflection in the mirror.

“ Jesus man, you have to calm down. You just got scared by your own face.”

“I know I know. I just didn’t expect it to be there.”

“What? Your face. Its kind of always there buddy. “

“No, you dumbass the mirror.”

Shane grinned and rested against the door frame.

“What the heck are we supposed to do in here? Should we just call them out and see if they can run the water or something? It’s not exactly like we have anything else right now”.

Ryan thought about it for a minute and agreed.

“Only if you go first.”

Shane rolled his eyes and pushed Ryan out of the bathroom.

“You say that like I never go first. Start your timer, let’s go. I want to get to my jacuzzi tub as soon as I can. “

“Alright. 2 minutes starting...... now.”

Ryan started the timer on his phone and closed the door behind Shane. Resting against the door, scared of even moving. It was pretty dark in that area. The rest of the hotel was functional, but certain parts where still closed and un-used to the public. 

“Hey there ghouls. It's me, ya boi. I don't believe in you but my idiotic friend out there does, so, I’m gonna be quiet and please feel free throw me against the wall or kill me or something. If you don't, well Ryan Bergara will never get the proof that he needs. You would just be proving my point and you are a whip.”

Shane took that moment in silence, alone, to think about what happened earlier with Ryan. They danced. and Ryan had let him. and as must as it hurts to admit, Shane didn't regret it. Frankly, he wished he could have more moments like that with Ryan. He and Ryan were close but had never been _that_ close and between being fake boyfriends and being best friends, Shane had gotten lost in his feelings. Was it possible he was developing a crush on his best friend?

_No. That's rule 8. I can't have feelings for Ryan._

_But then again, I could. I shouldn’t, but I could. And I do._

_Do I?_

_I do._

_Fuck. I’m in love with Ryan freaking Bergara._

“Time's up big guy.”

Shane came out but he was still in his thoughts and not completely there and Ryan noticed.

“You okay man? What happened in there?”

Shane snapped out of it.

“ I actually don't want to talk about what happened in there. He replied in a sassy tone”.

Ryan rolled his eyes and walked into the room, closing the door behind him.

Shane was still preoccupied with the discovery of those new feelings. How come he never noticed it before?

_Would Ryan feel the same?_

* * *

 

It was now Ryan's turn to do his lockdown. 

As was Shane, Ryan moved his fear aside and couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened. He knew he had developed some feelings for the last couple of days, but he never knew how strong they were. If he was doubting his feelings before, he certainly didn’t doubt them now. Could it just be the trip? Did it mean something? The pet names, the sweet thoughts, the date nights, the laughs, the fact that they still slept in the same bed when they don’t need to. Ryan wanted more. When they were dancing, Ryan found himself wondering about Shane’s lips. How they could feel, how they would taste. How his body would feel, skin to skin. How his fingers fit perfectly in Shane's.

 _I can still feel his hand in mine, our bodies pressed against each other_  and OH _MY GOD what is happening?_

 _“_ Ryan? Are you still alive? You haven’t said a word. You can come out now.”

Ryan doesn’t move. 

Shit.  This is going to be a long trip.

 

_Rule 1: No PDA unless needed_

~~_Rule 2: No pet names_ ~~

_Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal_

_~~Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed~~ _

_Rule 5: No kissing on the lips._

~~_Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places._ ~~

_~~Rule 7: No complimenting each other~~ _

_~~Rule 8: No falling in love~~ _

 

 

 

 


	10. Waverly hospital

Chapter 10: Waverly Hospital

 

Ryan opened the door and finally came out, facing a fairly concerned but amused Shane.

“Ryan? Are you ok? What happened in there? Did you get scared by your own reflection again? “

Shane stepped forward, closer to Ryan, never breaking the eyes contact, which made Ryan even more nervous.

“ I.. um.. no. I just thought I felt something in there. Something... strong. “

Shane took a moment to analyze Ryan's face to see if the man was telling the truth, and nodded. 

“Well, whatever it was, I'm sure it wasn't even that scary.”

_If you only knew_

“You know what you need? Shane smiled, breaking the silence, as he almost forgot about the most important part of their night. You need a relaxing bath.”

Ryan frowned for a moment until he realized what his friend meant. 

“ Please don-“

 “ JACUZZI TUB, BABY! “

 

 

Ryan finally followed his friend back to their room and without any complaints from Ryan, Shane excused himself to the bathroom.

Ryan sat on the bed and tensed when he heard the water run. He was strangely nervous about being in so close proximity to Shane now that he had discovered his  _true_ feelings. 

“ Are you ready? Shane called from the bathroom.”

Ryan turned his head in the direction of where Shane's voice came from and sighed. Time to face the music.

“ Yeah, be right there.” 

Ryan looked around in his bag, swearing he had his swim truck in there. He started throwing everything on the bed and almost emptied the entire suitcase just to find it. So many things in there, thanks to Shane. Indeed, Shane had made him pack extras, insisting that he would thank him later. Better be safe than sorry. 

_Ah, there it is... wait. That's not it._

_That's Shane shirt._

Ryan looked around at the pile of clothes on the bed and realized half of the clothing belonged to Shane. How did they get in there?  He slowly moved in head down and it hit him. He's wearing Shane's shirt. Didn't Shane notice?

The clues were all there. 

_When did we get so close that we started borrowing each others stuff and just mixing our things together?_

Ryan went around the bed to grab Shane's stuff, and lo and behold, there was his swimming suit.

“ Ryan? Oh! Sorry!”

Ryan looked up to see Shane peeking his head through the door. Looking away immediately as he saw Ryan mid-way of taking off his pants. 

Shane disappeared as quickly as he appeared, leaving an embarrassed Ryan behind.

He quickly took off his pants and walked in the direction of the bathroom, where Shane was writing something in the fog of the mirror.

Ryan squinted his eyes and moved closer to see Shane had drawn a little ghost with his finger. He shook his head and wheeze as Shane turn to look at him, smirking. Before Ryan could add anything, Shane was getting into the tub. Waiting patiently for Ryan to join him.

Ryan suddenly felt dizzy. Watching Shane, his crush, his best friend. In nothing but his swim truck. Sitting in a jacuzzi tub that's barely big enough to fit the two of them.

It was almost too much to handle.

“ What are you waiting for? The Jets won't hurt you Ryan and I promise I didn't trick the bubbles or anything.”

“Well, now you sound suspicious. Why the heck would you specify that Shane?!”

Shane rolled his eyes and smile.

“Come in before the water gets cold.”

 Ryan took off  _Shane's_ shirt and stripped in front of Shane, and for the first time since they met, Ryan felt very self-conscious and aware of his every movement. He could feel Shane staring at him from the corner of his eyes.  He finally met his eyes. Shane licked his lips as he scanned Ryan's body, so muscular and tan,  blushing slightly as he got caught. He cleared his throat and moved to make a place for Ryan. 

Ryan settled in front of Shane, who was sitting in an Indian position. and brought his knees to his chest. 

They sat in an awkward silence for a couple minutes and all could be heard was the sound of the jets. Until Ryan decided to break the silence.

“So... this is nice.”

Shane's eyes moved to meet Ryan's and force a smile. Ryan tried his hardest not to make any sudden movements as he and Shane were basically touching and he didn't need that right now.

Shane was trying to come up with some stupid joke to say when the jets suddenly stopped making Ryan look up in confusion. Which obviously made Shane laugh.

“What the hell man. “

“The jets... Shane had to cut himself from laughing so hard. The jets stopped working. “

“I see that you idiot! Now what? We are just two guys sitting in a tub.”

Shane started laughing hysterically, and he has such a contagious laugh that Ryan couldn't help joining him.

Seeing as this was getting useless, Ryan got up to leave but was stopped by Shane, who had stopped laughing and was now looking at him with a serious look on his face.

“What are you doing?”

Ryan released himself from Shane's grip and stepped out of the tub.

“This is stupid, man. This was supposed to be relaxing but apparently, the ghost of this bathroom doesn't want this to be happening right now and I think we should listen.”

A smile broke on Shane's face once again.

” Wait, you think a ghost did this?”

“What do you think turned off the jets ?!”

Shane waved at him as to dismiss it and got up himself.

“Sure, Ryan, a ghost turned off the jets. We did it, folks. Let's go back home now. “

Ryan handed him a towel and did his best to ignore the electricity that ran through him as their fingers touched.

“Damn it. We actually should have recorded it. For proof.”

Shane stared at him blankly.

“Wait are you serious? I swear sometimes I wonder if your parents dropped you on your head when you were a baby.”

“Shut up, Shane.”

Ryan picked up his clothes from the ground and stopped when he reached the shirt he had apparently borrowed from Shane. 

“Oh, by the way. This is yours. Sorry, I didn't realize. We must have mixed our things at the last place we stayed at.”

Shane looked down at the shirt and then handed it back to Ryan.

“Oh, it's all good. I knew it looked familiar. Keep it. It looks good on you. “

Ryan grinned like an idiot and nodded as he threw it back onto his body.

_If Shane said it... why not wear it?_

After a couple of beers to unwind and no paranormal activities, the boys decided to get some rest as they had a long traveling day the next day.

As usually, Shane was fast asleep after a couple minutes, while Ryan stayed awake listening to every noise or creak possible.

It was around 1 AM that Ryan woke Shane up for what was  _not_ the first time of the night.

“Shane! Are you hearing this ?! Ryan tensed and place his hand on Shane's arm to wake him up.”

“ Mhhh”

Shane just lets out a groan but didn't move a muscle.

“ Shane, are you not freaked out by this? There are literally footsteps above us.”

Shane gave in and turned to face his petrified friend.

“Ry, I already told you. This is a functioning hotel.”

“Ok, but how do you explain the footsteps! There's no one staying above us!”

“Are you sure about that? Either way, you think there's just a ghost walking around loudly? Is that what this is Ryan?”

“Yes! How else can you explain it! “

“I don't know, maybe just people having sex.”

Ryan was speechless.

“ How on- Shane, do you even know what sex sounds like? This sounds nothing like sex! “

 Shane placed his hand on Ryan's cheek, gently pressing his head onto the pillow.

“ Ryan... “ He said softly. “Sleep.”

Ryan let himself relaxed in Shane's touch until he heard it again.

“Shane, I'm not kidding you. I'm gonna go check it out.”

Shane closed his eyes again, knowing Ryan wouldn't listen to him.

“Yeah, you do that. “

Ryan got up, grabbed his flashlight and walked outside, stepping a couple feet away so he could see movements on the balcony. 

To his horror, no one was there.

 He ran back into the room, terrified as the noise could still be heard, but no one was there. 

“Shane! Shane! I swear to god there's no one up there.”

Ryan almost yelled, waking up Shane for good this time.

“Ryan, it's ok. It's alright, come here.”

Shane pats the spot where Ryan laid initially and extended his hand for Ryan to take, which he gladly did.  

“Shane, there's footsteps.”

Shane rolled onto his side and placed his arm across Ryan's waist, and resting his head against his shoulder. Feeling Ryan relax under his touch. and Shane would be lying if he said he didn't feel anything during that moment.

“Shhh. I know. It's probably one of the other room upstairs. Don't think about it. Focus on your breathing and how tired you are and we will deal with this tomorrow morning.”

Ryan cuddled closer to Shane, taking advantage of the proximity. 

“You promise?”

“I promise”

Shane yawned and kissed Ryan's cheek and then proceeded to fall back asleep, never letting go of Ryan once.

_This was never part of the deal_

Needless to say, between the ghosts upstairs and Shane's snoring, Ryan didn't get much sleep. One silver lining though, it's that he was able to actually live and enjoy the feeling of being cuddled up with Shane, something he can't do when he's sleeping.

The next day, the boys woke up tangled up in each other, neither of them said anything, as usual. As promised, Shane checked out with the hotel and turns out no one was staying above them that night. What Ryan considered as a win, ended up staying unsolved for Shane as he still wasn't convinced. 

_Maybe next time_

* * *

 

The boys arrived at their next location, _exhausted,_ the next day and were welcomed by two guards who looked happy, almost relieved, to finally see people. It was almost strange to see smiling people in such an intimidating and scary place. Waverly Hills hospital was not a joke.

“Hello there fellas. Well, don't you guys look lovely.”

The lady was about her mid 50's, blonde hair, short and was standing next to a man who looked older than her, taller as well. 

They both forced a smile and stood there awkwardly.

“Thank you. “

Shane grabbed Ryan's hand and they both felt the sparks going through.

_The game is back on. What is even off though?_

_“_ You guys are here for the visit?” 

“Yes, Yes we are.”

“Perfect, may I have your name, please?”

The man took out a list of visitors and scanned through it.

“Ryan Bergara. This is my boyfriend, Shane. “

The lady squealed which made Ryan jump at the sudden reaction.

 _“_ Gerald look. They remind me of us when we were younger. Young in love and looking for adventure. Gentleman, this is my husband Gerald.”

They started to put two and two together as they both shook the man's hand before the lady anticipated Shane's question and jumped back into the conversation.

“We actually met when we both started working here. “

_Interesting_

“That's amazing. How long ago was that if you don't mind me asking?”

The lady smiled at Ryan.

“30 years ago

Shane whistled and Ryan was equally impressed.

“Wow. Congratulations. How did you guys do it?”

The couple laughed resulting in the guys exchanging a puzzling look.

“Honey, I'm still looking for the answer myself. There's really no secret. Loyalty, trust, and communication are the key to any good lasting relationships. Let's see, how long have you two been together?”

“5 years. “

Ryan said without hesitation. Shane was actually surprised at how Ryan seemed at ease. He was leaning against Shane, stroking his hand against his, smiling.

For a second, Shane felt like Ryan wasn't acting.

“Well, then you guys don't have a thing to worry about. You've already been through the ups and downs and look at you, you guys look happy and in love as ever. Just enjoy the ride.”

Shane felt like he was about to pass out. 

_Is he that obvious?_

“How did you guys meet?”

“Jolene! Don't be so noisy.”

Ryan laughed and shook his head.

“ It's ok. Babe, why don't you answer this one? “

Shane regained posture and looked at Ryan, who was staring at him almost loveling, which gave him confidence.

“Well, like you, we met at work actually. We both started as interns around the same time and we sat beside each other. We eventually got moved up to the same team and got along from the very beginning. and well, we haven't been able to keep our hands off each other since.”

Shane found himself smiling as the memories came back to him.

 _“_ and who could blame him? “

Shane gave Ryan a disproving look but smile regardless.

“This has been really nice, but we should probably start the investigation if we want to be able to catch any sleep.”

The elderly couple nodded and opened the gate.

“Of course! Of course, our apologies for stalling you! Have a lovely hunted visit!”

Ryan grabbed Shane's hand slightly tighter as he forgot about the ghost part, but Shane gave him a reassuring squeeze.

_Well that was nice_

They started walking at the same pace, still holding hands until Shane let go to open the door, letting Ryan walk in first. He was surprised to see that Ryan didn't insist on letting Shane walk first, but said nothing. 

He watched as Ryan winced as he heard the door creaking, and closed the door again behind them.

The building was old and rusty. The paint was pretty much all coming off the walls and everything was pretty much disintegrating itself. The hallways were long and dark and everything seemed straight out of a horror movie. They walked around the first floor, but every room looked the same which made it difficult to actually stop and admire something.

“ Oh boy, I hate it already. “

“Babe, I got a little spoiler for ya, every room in the building is gonna look like this.0

Ryan tensed and cursed under his breath as he moved up closer to Shane. 

“ Yeah. Sadly. “

“ Oh, this looks nice. Let's check out this room.”

Shane ran his flashlight around the room looking for something that will catch his eyes. Ryan joined in and already exhausted, he sat on the first thing he could rest on.

“Let me sit down here real quick.”

Shane made a face and stepped away from the couch Ryan sat on.

“That's nasty buddy. I wouldn't sit on that if I were you.”

Ryan laid back casually and moved his flashlight across the room.

“Yeah well, we are gonna be sleeping on the floor tonight so it doesn't matter now, does it?”

Shane shrugged and look down at the ground.

“ I think the floor is cleaner than this couch, to be honest.”

“ Yeah, you're probably right. Ryan looked thoughtful for a minute and stood up quickly. It's so dusty. Can we see my butt print?”

Shane looked over Ryan's shoulder and let out a sound of surprise.

“Oh yeah! Look at that! That's your little butt!”

Ryan turned around, almost offended.

“ My butt isn't little.”

“Oh, I didn't mean it as a bad thing. Your butt is fine.”

“Fine?”

“ Geez man. You need to learn to take a compliment once in a while. “

Ryan's expression went from offended to surprise and curious.

“ A compliment?”

“Yeah. You have a nice ass, Ryan. I like it. “

Shane's eyes went wide as he registered what he just said.

“I..I mean... You...”

_thud_

Shane stepped away from Ryan and was thankful it was so dark so Ryan couldn't see how red his face was getting.

“Wha... What was that?”

_I would give anything for it to be a ghost just so I don't have to explain myself_

“ I don't know, it sounded like something closing, but it's also very windy.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, his shoulder relaxing a little bit.

“Of course, you would go with that. Ryan walked away from Shane, trying to distract himself from what Shane had just said. Hey ghouls, my name is Ryan. This is Shane. We would like to communicate with you, is that alright? Make a noise again if yes. “

As suspected, the boys heard nothing.

“ See? It was nothing. Shockingly, it wasn't a ghost. _“_

“This time. Ryan mumbled quietly.”

“Seriously though, you realize how many people died here? That's insane and so sad to think about. They actually have a tunnel used to dispose dead bodies from the other patients.”

Shane stayed silent, actually letting it sink in for once.

“Do you want to go check out that body chute?  Now that's something I never thought I would ever say.”

Ryan let out a wheezed, as bad as the situation was.

“ I'm gonna be honest, I kind of do.”

Shane smiled, happy the awkward moment was over and forgot about and walked around the room, Ryan following closely behind. Ryan took it as an opportunity to return the compliment.

“Hey Shane? “

Shane kept walking but tilted his head a little bit to let him know he was listening.

“ Your butt is not so bad itself.”

That stopped Shane in his track and look at Ryan with a look of shame and horror in his face, Ryan took it as a win and walked passed him, winking and feeling proud.

 

“Holy moly dude. Are you seeing this? “

“I'm pretty sure this is was hell looks like.”

Shane snorted and careful went down the steps that lead to the bottom of the hole.

That's when Ryan grabbed onto Shane as he almost trips, almost making Shane fall in the process.

“Woah, easy there buddy. You almost made me fall.”

Ryan smiled nervously still holding on to Shane for balance.

“Yeah, well. You go down I go down. We are a package deal. “

Shane felt the butterfly in his stomach as Ryan said that. 

_If only he meant it_

“This actually looks awful dude.”

“ Eh, I've seen worse”

Ryan looked at Shane stunned, even though the man couldn't see him.

“What is wrong with you.”

_wooooooo_

Shane stopped as they reached the bottom and turned to Ryan.

“Did you hear that? Sounded like a voice”

Ryan stood there confused and terrified, but relieve that Shane heard it too.

“Shane Madej, are you admitting to something that might have been paranormal?”

Shane rolled his eyes.

“No, I'm just saying the wind sounded a lot like a voice.”

“Ah, there it goes. You are so full of shit man.”

For once, Shane actually felt uneasy in this location. It was dark and very imposing. That didn't make him believe in ghosts, but he sure felt something.

“How about you stay down here and I go up there. We turn our lights off, and we see if we hear anything. “

“ How about you go fuck yourself, dude? “

Shane wheezed as he looked on the other side of the plastic that served as a wall. 

“I'm serious Ryan. You need to grow big and learn not to be as scared. “

“So am I. This place is literally hell and it's only the two of us here so I am not staying here alone.”

Shane surrounded and they decided that both of them were gonna stay down there and do a little session before moving on to the rest of the investigation.

“We are just gonna sit here and turn off our lights. If you would like to communicate with us, please do so.”

Shane set the alarm for 1 minute and they turned their lights of simultaneously.

“ What are we doing, what did I get myself into”

“Shut up Ryan be quiet.”

“You shut up.”

_Creeeeeeee_

_Woooooooooooooo_

“Oh hell no. Shane, Shane.”

Ryan moved closer to Shane and grabbed his hand, digging his nails into Shane's skin.

“Please tell me it's been a minute. “

Shane stayed silent, amused by how freaked out Ryan was getting.

“It's been a minute”

Ryan didn't waste any time and got up, bringing Shane with him and started running towards the exist.

“I don't know what that was but that was freaking scary. Goodbye ghost at the bottom, you're never gonna see that face ever again.”

Shane laughed it off and let Ryan dragged him outside. He would never say it out loud, but he liked that Ryan believed in this stuff because he always looks up to Shane for comfort and Shane likes to be one Ryan comes to when he scares. He likes to be able to protect him.

“ Fuck this place so hard dude.”

Much to Shane's disappointment, Ryan let go of Shane and walked back into the building, almost sprinting to the second floor, just trying to get away from this place as much as possible.

“Jolene left a toy here for the little boy. Apparently, this is on the second floor that we can find and see the spirit of a little boy who likes to play with a blue rubber ball.”

“ Well see, that doesn't sound that bad. That sounds fun. “

 Ryan placed himself in the center of the hallway and looked straight into the darkness, Shane staying beside him with the only source of light available.

“ Hi Timmy, I'm Ryan and this is my pal, Shane.”

“Hey Tim.”

Ryan looked down the dark hallway and took a nervous breath.

“I heard you like to play, so they gave us this ball. Ryan bounced the ball up and down to demonstrate. See? It's a fun ball. Do you want to play? If so, just throw it back to us.”

“Woah Ry, I don't think I've ever seen you so serious before. Look at you taking initiative. “

Ryan ignored him and proceed to throw the ball down the hall.

“ There you go, Timmy”

_tap tap tap ... tap... tap... tap....._

 “ I think we are good. “

Shane could hear how relieved Ryan was and handed up the flashlight back as they went and looked for the ball.

 “Where did it go? “

“I don't know, seem to have gone pretty far. Oh, there it is... right under..”

Ryan placed a hand on his forehead, his eyes going wide as he started to lose it.

“Oh my god. Oh my god, how is that possible.”

Shane lighted up the wall and you could see a graffiti that read  _Ryan._

Ryan started walking back and forth in the hallway, talking to himself on the verge of a panic attack. Shane placed a hand on his back, making him stop as he was getting dizzy himself just watching the man go.

“It's ok Ry, it was a coincidence. “

“ Shane are you kidding. Ryan was getting angry, but it was mostly just the shook. How can you explain the ball landed under my name in a room we didn't even know existed. “

“Exactly, we didn't know. it was just a coincidence. Ryan, look at me.”

Ryan stepped away from Shane and walked away.

“What are you doing?”

Shane ran after Ryan, for the second time, and caught up with him.

“I'm leaving. This is too much.”

Shane stepped in front of Ryan, stopping him from going any further.

“No, no you're not. “

Ryan ran a hand over his face and let out a long frustrating breath.

“ Shane, I'm not staying here. Spooky things keep happening and I don't deal with that.”

Shane helps Ryan hands into his and place the other one under his chin, making Ryan look up at him. 

“Ryan. This was the entire point of the trip. Discovering the truth and finding ghouls. You can't give up now. OK so maybe if it wasn't a coincidence. You can't let the win. “

Ryan didn't say anything, mostly because he knew Shane was right and it was just the impulsive side of him and the fears taking over.

“I'm right here with you bud. Nothing is going to happen. I promise.”

Ryan let out a small laugh, glad Shane was there but Ryan was a little bit skeptic.

“Really? Shane, you can't protect me from ghosts.”

Shane smiled as he gently rubs his thumb over Ryan's cheek before stepping away.

“ Hey ghouls. I don't think we actually had a chance to talk.”

“Shane, what are you doing?”

“Shh. So my name is Shane, and frankly, I don't believe in you. But my friend here does. and you see, he's pretty scared of you. Now, even if I were to believe in you, which I don't, I don't think you guys would want to do us harm right? I think you guys are nice.”

Ryan just stood there in admiration, watching as Shane talked to the air.

“ I promised Ryan I wouldn't let anything happened to him and I am a man of my word. So, if you can hear me right now, could you be kind enough to take it easy on Ryan? Take my soul if you need to, but leave the little guy alone. Do we have a deal?”

_Silence_

Shane walked back to Ryan who was now smiling and ran up to him for a hug. Shane wrapped his arm around Ryan, feeling content.

“Are you good to go back?”

Ryan didn't reply and instead just nodded against Shane's chest.

Ryan pulled away eventually but Shane didn't let him go entirely as he placed his arm around Ryan's shoulder bringing him onto his side and kissing the top of Ryan's head.

“I knew you had it in you.”

They explored a little more, Ryan's confidence was slowly building back up, until they eventually got tired of all the rooms and the different floors so they moved to the top of the building, where a lady apparently hung herself and called it a night.

“This is so freaking scary dude. Can't believe we are doing this. “

“Hey, I told you. It's gonna be fine. Just relax.”

 Shane installed their sleeping bags as Ryan changed the batteries in their flashlight for the night.

“ I think we have a problem.”

Shane laid his head on the pillow and he turned to Ryan waiting for him to continue.

“We only have one blanket.”

Shane burst out laughing as he moved Ryan's sleeping bag closer to his.

“Really? That's your problem? Come on, lay down.”

Ryan did as told and felt Shane placing the blanket over them, and Ryan suddenly felt hot. It was really windy in the building and Shane had gotten so close, wrapping an ar under Ryan's head, and wrapped his legs around Ryan. Shane seemed so comfortable it was almost scary. He could feel his hot breath on the base of his neck and the blanket didn't help cool off. 

“ See? It's perfect. It works just fine. Now try and get some sleep ok?”

Ryan simply nodded, not sure he could trust his voice and let himself lean into Shane. About 10 minutes later, Ryan found himself thinking about Shane and for once, it wasn't the ghosts that were keeping him from falling asleep.

“ Hey... Shane? Are you still awake? “

“ Mhh?”

Ryan turned to face Shane and opened his mouth to say something, and then closed it again, trying to find the courage.

“ I wanted to say thank you.”

Shane opened his eyes slowly and looked deep into Ryan's eyes.

“What for? “

“For everything. but mostly for stepping up for me to the ghosts and you know... being there for me and all. You're truly my best friend Shane and...”

_and I'm in love with you_

_“_ and I care a lot about you. Thank you for agreeing to this trip, as crazy has this entire thing has been. “

Shane was almost left speechless and was actually touched by Ryan's words. Didn't he know?

“Ryan, you really don't have to thank me, this was,  _is,_ fun Ryan. I'm actually really glad you signed me in with you.”

Ryan looked up at him.

“Really?”

Shane smiled softly and intertwined their fingers together.

“Yeah. I'll admit at first I wasn't a big fan of this adventure, but I came around. “

Shane chewed on his bottom lip before continuing. 

“ and if I'm being honest, I'm glad I was here to help you. I'm not sure I would have been okay knowing you were across America, alone, freaking yourself out.  I never want you to be alone Ryan. “

Ryan felt his heart beating miles an hour and leaned dangerously close to Shane's lips and left a kiss on the taller's man cheek before settling back down.

This was the first night Ryan actually got any sleep. 

 

 When the boys walked out the next morning, they were welcomed once again by the couple.

“ Good morning boys.  How did you like our hospital? Did you find anything good?”

Shane had his arm around Ryan's waist and placed a gentle kiss on the shorter man's temple. Smiling as Ryan looked up at him.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think we did. “

 

They touched each other and this time, it really wasn't needed. It wasn't for a cover-up. It wasn't to protect the other from a drunk stranger. They did it because they wanted to. Not because of some stupid rule. and they didn't care who saw them.

 

~~_Rule 1: No PDA unless needed_ ~~

_~~Rule 2: No pet names~~ _

_Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal_

_~~Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed~~ _

_Rule 5: No kissing on the lips._

~~_Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places._ ~~

~~_Rule 7: No complimenting each other_ ~~

_~~Rule 8: No falling in love~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh! Thank you so much for being so nice and so patient!  
> and I think for all the kudos and the comments and the hits! You guys have no idea how it means to me and i'm so happy that you guys are enjoying it!:)  
> Thank you for stopping by 
> 
> As Always,  
> your favourite ghouligan xx


	11. The Queen Mary

Chapter 11: The Queen Mary 

 

After visiting Waverly, the boys headed for their second-last location, which was the Queen Mary. *A/N: Ryan never visited the Queen Mary in this story* Only one more location after that, and it’s back to normal. Gosh. Normal didn’t feel _normal_ anymore. Shane didn’t want to feel normal anymore. He liked how close he’s gotten with Ryan. It was unexpected, yet not so unexpected. He realized that those feeling had been there for a while, it just took him a 3 weeks haunting trip with mister wide-eyed to see it. Ironic. The only thing was he wasn’t sure if Ryan felt the same, cause everything was kind of blurry right now. They had to act that way with each other and he all lovey-dovey so it was hard to distinguish if Ryan was just playing his part or if there was some truth hiding under there. Even Shane felt confused at times. He secretly couldn't wait till the trip was over just so they can clear things out. Or at least, so he could clear things out. 

They made their way to the boat, smiling and holding hands as they talked to tour guide and quite frequently, Shane was only half listening as he found himself distracted by the warmth of Ryan’s hand in his. 

“It all started during WWII, the ship was painted gray and served as transportation for troops and prisoners of war. It’s her speed out-maneuvered enemy U-boats which earned her the name Grey Ghost.”

“Now that’s a dope name. Ryan stopped in front of the entrance, admiring the beauty of it. Can you imagine telling that story at a bar? That’s how you get them. I'll definitely keep that one in my book.”

The guide smiled softly looking at the lovebirds and winking at Ryan.

“ Is that how you got him? Otherwise, I’ll be careful what you say or you might make someone jealous.”

She finished by tilting her head towards Shane who just blushed vigorously, while Ryan was taken by surprise. Even if they were being touchy or simply holding hands, sometimes Ryan would forget he shouldn’t mention flirting with other people at a bar. 

“I wish. I’m afraid my game wasn’t this cool at the time. I guess I just got lucky.”

Ryan gently squeezed Shane’s hand which made the taller man look, but Ryan simply looked straight ahead. 

“Wow, look at that, that’s a beautiful sunset. “

Ryan attempted to change the subject before things got tenser between the two of them. Shane nodded as he took out his phone and proceeded to take a picture of it, and then shyly asked the guide if she minded taking a picture of the two of them in front of it. He figured he things were to go south eventually, he would have this nice memory.

“1...2...3 smile! “

Shane had wrapped an arm around Ryan’s waist and Ryan places his hand on Shane’s chest and rested his head on his shoulder. Just being in that position, they didn’t even need to force a smile. 

“Beautiful guys. Here, take a look.”

Shane took his phone back and Ryan leaned over to see the picture, humming quietly as he approved of it and Shane made a mental note to set it as his lock screen later. 

“ Well then, let’s continue. Oh and please do not hesitate to interrupt me if you have any question. Now,  it is some time after the war, in 1965, that the Cunard Line retired and sold the Queen Mary to the city of Long Beach. She ended her final voyage on December 9, 1967, docking at Long Beach, California. Since then, it is rumored to be haunted by prisoners of war.”

“ Yes, about that. How many people boarded this ship?”

“About 800,000.”

Shane loved hearing about the history and to be honest, he cared more about the history of the boat than the history of the boat being hunted.

“Wow. Fascinating “

“ As I mentioned, it is known to be haunted. The main one would be Sir Edgar Britten. He was the first captain of the Queen Mary. On October 28, 1936, he died of a stroke in his cabin, just two hours before it was to set sail.”

“Well, that’s a buzz kill.”

“The next one is John Pedder, an 18-year-old, was crushed by Door No. 13, an automatically closing door, during a watertight drill on July 10, 1966. “

The boys both winced and both silently agreed that it sounded painful. 

“On September 18, 1949, Senior Second Officer William Stark drank acid that was stored in an old gin bottle and accidentally poisoned himself.”

All uncomfortableness that either of them was feeling previously was now gone and their bursts out laughing.

“ Wait, what?”

“How do you get that confused?! How does one mix up bottles like that? That’s insane.”

“That man was definitely not a Gin-ie. Genie? Gin? Get it, Ryan?”

Ryan blinked at Shane with a disapproving look on his face but there was a smile forming on his face regardless. 

“Ugh. Okay moving on.”

“Two women reportedly also drowned in the first-class swimming pool. There is also reports of a little boy who fell overboard near the pool who now haunts the passageway.”

“This is just getting ridiculous. First, the gin bottle and now people are dying in a pool, in the ocean and on top of the ocean. “

They both chuckle before their laugh faded quickly as the guide seemed to get annoyed by the boys jokes. She took a deep breath and kept going, ignoring whatever was going on behind her.

“Last but not least, the most horrifying one. The collision. The HMS Curacao was tasked with escorting the Queen Mary from New York to Glasgow. The HMS Curacao zig-zagged in front the of the Queen Mary in order to confuse potential U-boats and German bombers. On October 2, 1942, the Queen Mary, traveling at 28.5 knots, caught up with the Curacao. The two ships collided, and the Curacao was cut ~~~~in half by the vessel 20x its size. The halves settled nearly 100 yards away from each other. Men were thrown into freezing water and watched as others sank, trapped within the remains of the vessel. Due to protocol, the captain of the Queen Mary, Cyril Illingworth, could not stop to rescue the passengers. The threat of U-boats was too great to stop and help. The captain reported the incident to nearby British destroyers. It took them two hours to respond and found that many who waited for rescue had died from hypothermia. Of the 430 crewmembers on board, only 99 survived.”

The two stayed silent as they kept walking, following their guide and letting the information sink it. Shane didn’t even have a joke for that one, that was just plain awful. They stopped in front of some type of list which seemed to be the list of the death that happened on the boat and Ryan got the chills. He didn’t feel like laughing anymore. He turned around to face Shane who seemed to be in deep thoughts himself. The man offered a sad smile which Ryan returned and they walked passed it, shaking off all negative thoughts.

 “Well, this is where I bid you farewell, my dear boys. You have the rest of the night to do as you please and visit at your rhythm. I hope you guys will enjoy your time here and hopefully get some sleep tonight.”

Dammit. That was another thing Ryan forgot. They were supposed to sleep in here. 

They thanked her and said their goodbyes and then Ryan decided they should start in the basement and make their way up as they would be sleeping in the room on the first floor. Plus, he would rather get rid of the creepiest place first. 

 “This is it, Ryan. We are in the belly of the beast. You have to admit this engine room is magnificent.”

They made their way to the darkest place of the boat and the apparent place where the collision happened. Just seeing the propeller made Ryan want to puke. 

“Shane, are you not terrified right now? “

“No, of course not, Ryan, it’s a boat. What is there to be afraid of?”

“People died in here man.”

“Jesus, are you afraid of everything that’s old? People die everywhere babe, it’s fine. “

“Whatever”

 They walked around in silence but Ryan kept Shane in sight at all times and if Shane moved too far for his liking, well he would casually walk closer. If you asked him he would say it's because he didn't like the thought of being left there alone, but he also didn't like the thought of being in far proximity to Shane. Ryan prayed Shane didn't notice and well if he did, he surely didn't seem to mind.

“ I read on those posters that if you knock 5 times on the rail, you can hear the ghost of one the prisoners that died, knock 2 times back.”

Shane snorted and positioned himself in front of one of the rails and looked up at Ryan with excitement in his eyes.

“Let's test it out. this might be it, Ryan. If I knock 5 times, and we hear knocking back, we know it's not echo. We know we caught ourselves a knocking ghost.”

“ Echo?! 2 times?! Shane, that is not how it works.”

Shane's smile grew bigger as he was getting amused by the situation. This was all BS.

“That's ironic coming from you Ryan.”

“ Just knock.” 

_tap tap tap tap tap_

 

_...._

 

_creak creak_

 

Ryan's eyes went wide as Shane held his stomach from laughing.

“ Did you... what.. Shane, do it again. I want to hear it again. That was crazy.”

Ryan moved his head to speak in the direction the creaking came from.

“ If that was you, please do it again.”

“Please do. I didn't have time to take a picture of Ryan's petrified face.”

_tap tap tap tap tap_

_..._

_“_ See Ryan? It’s literally nothing. If anything it was a wonderful coincidence. “

Ryan let out a breath he didn't even realize he had been holding and felt his muscles relax once again.

“Alright, let's leave this place. This is creepy.”

“ Ryan, not to ruin your moment but this is the same place the guy got crushed by a door if I'm not mistaken.”

Shane pointed to Ryan and you could see in the distance the room where everything went down.

Ryan lowered his head and cursed under his breath just wanting to be out of that basement as soon as possible.

“Fuck. Alright, we came this far and we can't just leave yet, right?”

“ No Ryan, we can't. You really hate this place, do you?”

Shane grabbed Ryan’s hand once again, after Ryan nodded, not caring if Ryan complained, not that he thinks he would. Shane found himself doing that lately. Whenever he thought that Ryan was starting to get remotely spooked, he would do his best to prevent it by holding the boy's hand, and it seemed to be working, for the most part anyway so Shane took that as a win. 

“ I'll just go ahead and say it, everything looks pretty confusing. It seems like it would be pretty easy to get crushed to death here.”

Ryan flicked his light around looking for the number 13 and for once, agreed with Shane's statement.

“There are just numbers how could anyone possibly know what's going on in here? Mad respect.”

“ Ryan, I think this is here right here.”

Shane pointed his light in the direction of the door and Ryan whined as he saw it. The doorframe was old and scratched and overall just rusty and full of history.

“Do you want to step in? See if you can feel anything or have any insight.”

 It didn't sound inviting to Ryan, but he went in regardless. For science.

“Oh man, do I feel strange in here? Yep. No, I don't like it.”

Ryan moved away from the door and a laughing Shane took his place.

“You were barely in there 10 seconds. Here, let me try.”

Shane casually leaned against the door frame and looked around at nothing in particular while Ryan just looked at him with caution.

“ Feel anything strange?”

Shane shrugged and decided that since the trip was almost over and they didn't have any compelling evidence for his liking, he was going to have some fun with the ghost.

“Do you want evidence, Ryan? I'll get you evidence. “

Ryan went in shook as he already thought the place was creepy, it was no place to invite ghosts.

“ Hey meat juice, the guy who got crushed to death, talk to me. Tell me how it felt.”

“ Jesus Shane, are you try to find evidence or invite the ghost to therapy?”

“ With some luck, both. So, little guy? Wanna come have a chat with me? “

....

Ryan closed his eyes scared to see something appear in front of him and kept alert to any particular noise. When nothing happened, about a minute later, Ryan opened his eyes again to see that Shane was gone. His heart started beating fast as he called out for his friend.

“Shane? Shane! Where are you? This is not funny! “

A light caught his attention and he slowly approached it.

“ Who is it... you should know I'm armed... and I know how to fight.”

“No, you don't and no you're not. Ryan, what are you planning to do with a flashlight and your 4'9`` body?

Shane appeared out of nowhere and motioned to Ryan to come join him, completely ignoring how worried Ryan was.

“Shane what the hell, what are you doing, where did you go, why did y-“

“Shut up and Over here Ry! Come look, I found the way to the isolation ward!”

_He better sleep with one eye open tonight or I swear to god, I'll kill him._

“Are you kidding me, Shane?!”

“What? You looked like you were in trance and I got bored and figured I would let you do your thing. Do you believe me now when I tell you ghosts are not real? Nothing happened and I gave him plenty of time.”

Without waiting for an answer he started walking again now that Ryan had caught up with him.

“Hey hey, wait up! Don't leave me here again and don't walk so fast, I have little legs, you giant.”

Shane rolled his eyes and slowed down and forced a smile at Ryan.

“ Happy? “

Ryan brushed his shoulder with his and nodded happily. Shamurmuredred  _big baby_ under his breath which earned him a death stare from Ryan.

“I heard that. Don't push your luck or you won't make it to the end of the night.”

Shane laughed and placed his arm around Ryan's shoulder bringing closer long enough to place a kiss on the younger man's head letting his lips brush his temple slightly.

“Do your worse Bergara. “

 

* * *

 

They made they way back up slowly, and got lost a couple of times but eventually, after walking around in circles and checking all the rooms they had access to, they found their way back to the first floor. Ryan suddenly felt confident as nothing bad happened, except for the kitchen accident where they heard a glass break, which Shane couldn't actually deny for once and said he didn't have any explanation for it. He figured worse things could have happened and the night was almost over. He could make it to the morning and besides, Shane was with him. Just the thought of that alone was enough to calm his nerve.

Now it was finally time to sleep and Ryan hated it. People had warned them of all the activity that happened in that room and even the people working on the ship called them idiots for sleeping there. The thing that Ryan hated the most is that he was always the one being a scary cat and Shane always seemed unfazed by everything. He wished he could see it the way Shane does.

“There is it, cabin B340.”

Shane unlocked the door and walked first, Ryan following quickly behind. He hated how the room made him feel already. All empty and dusty.

“ I swear to god if something pokes me in my sleep, you'll never hear the end of it.”

Shane laughed seeing how Ryan was already getting himself worked up.

“You are going to lose your mind in here Ryan.”

Ryan decided to ignore Shane as he was not at all helping and he felt a shiver down his spine as he looked at the empty room. It was old and covered with unknown substances that Ryan didn't even want to know about and it just felt odd.

“Man, I am not feeling this place. You are full of crap if you don’t feel strange right now.”

“Nope. But speaking of.”

Shane just stopped his sentence there and started walking out of the room.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“I need to use the restroom.”

Ryan bites his lips and looked down embarrassed. He was a grown ass man for god's sake. 

“ What is it, Ryan? Are you scared?”

Ryan looked back at Shane and pushed his shoulders up trying to look tough. 

“ What? No..”

Shane smiled and walked up to Ryan placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“Aw, it’s okay little guy. I’ll be right back. I promise you the ghouls won’t hurt you. If anything, talk to Casper, he’s friendly. “

Shane winked while Ryan shoved Shane’s hand away and watched as he left the room.

Ryan installed their sleeping bags to keep himself distracted from any odd noises or activity he could witness while Shane is gone and not so unconsciously place his sleeping bag close to Shane’s. Closer than he would ever have 3 weeks ago. 

Hopefully, Shane doesn’t notice.

“knock knock”

Ryan jumped as he heard Shane knocking on the wall and seriously consider moving his sleeping bag further. He can be such an ass when he wants to be.

“You piece of shit Shane, you almost gave me a heart attack. I could have died.”

Shane laughed as he laid down beside Ryan, not feeling guilty the slightest.

“Great. Then you could have come to haunt me.”

“ That’s no- Wait. Did you just admit that ghosts are real?”

Shane frowned as he realized his mistake and just dismissed it completely.

“Go to sleep Ry. “

Ryan didn’t say anything after that and neither did Shane. Shane was fast asleep, as always, which left Ryan alone with his thoughts. They slept facing each other so Ryan started admiring Shane’s features. He always thought Shane was so pretty, but sleeping Shane was something else. So peaceful and rested and soft. and he sometimes found Shane way more attractive when the guy wasn't talking as had a break from his snorty comments. He really had it bad. He knew it and it scared him because what if he really does have feelings? and things go badly? He could lose Shane and Unsolved. That’s just too much to handle. 

_click click click_

Ryan was put out of his thoughts when he heard a noise that came from dangerously close to him _._

“Holy shit. Shane did you hear that?”

_Bam_

Shane just rolled around in his sleeping bag and mumbled something Ryan couldn't detect.

“I'm serious Shane. Wake up. I heard something”

Shane sighed as he sensed that this will be another one of these nights where Ryan will keep awake.

“ Ryan, there’s people outside. You need to get over it okay? Focus on how tired you are and let yourself drift off cause I’m gonna go to sleep and I don’t want you to bother me all night. “

Ryan simply wheezed and shook his head as a no, making it clear to Shane that neither of them was gonna sleep tonight.

His laughter faded and he suddenly realized how close his face was to Shane’s. Shane had a soft smile on his face but his eyes were still closed. Ryan doesn’t know what took over him but his eyes flicked down to Shane's lips.

_Ryan... what are you doing, stop it now._

The message brain to heart didn't go through as he leaned in a little bit closer and Shane opened his eyes as the room got silent. He was surprised to see Ryan staring at him with those beautiful puppy brown eyes. They were so full of lust and love. Ryan’s eyes met with Shane’s and they just both looked into each other’s eyes. Smile completely gone from their faces as they were just trying to figure out what the other was thinking. Ryan’s eyes flicked back to his lips and that was all that Shane needed. He leaned in slowly and brought his hand to Ryan's cheek, cupping it gently and bringing him closer and that was enough encouragement for Ryan as he leans to meet him halfway. The young boy let out a soft moan as they lips touched and Shane feels like he's in heaven. It’s everything he thought it would be and more. Fireworks and softness included. That’s when Shane realized this isn’t right. He realizes this isn't real. This shouldn't be happening. 

He pulled away and already kicking himself mentally for what he’s about to do. 

“ Sorry...”

Ryan could feel his lips burning as well as he face and he was glad it was dark cause he was blushing like crazy. He licked his lips and could still feel and taste Shane.

“No, it’s okay.”

“ I got caught in the moment. I shouldn’t have done that.”

Ryan swallowed hard and Shane felt his mouth go dry. He wanted it bad. But if something were to happen between them, he wanted it under other circumstances. He wanted it to be real. When neither of them is playing pretend.

“I shouldn’t have either. You’re right. I'm sorry. I guess this whole fake boyfriend thing got to my head. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea after all.”

_That's the biggest lie you’ve ever told Bergara_

“Plus, we shouldn’t. We already broke too many rules. We wouldn’t want to complicate things, would we?”

Shane forced a laugh at the end that was reproduced by Ryan but neither of them meant it. 

“ No, we would not. Just promise you won’t do it again.”

_Lies lies lies why would you say that. You want it to happen again_

Ryan tempted a joke but his eyes betrayed him. Only if Shane could see. Shane's heart shattered at Ryan’s words and it was loud and clear that this was a mistake.

 _“_ I promise. _“_

Shane looked down and shifted back to his sleeping bag, turning his back to Ryan before Ryan could add anything else. He just couldn't face him and they had taken it too far.

“ Goodnight Ryan. Try and get some sleep.”

 

~~Rule 1: No PDA unless needed~~

~~Rule 2: No pet names~~

Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal

~~Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed~~

~~Rule 5: No kissing on the lips.~~

~~Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places.~~

~~Rule 7: No complimenting each other~~

~~Rule 8: No falling in love~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!  
> I had to slow things down a little bit because of life, but it's summer now so I have more time to dedicate to all of you supportive angels <3  
> It took me awhile to write this chapters cause I couldn't get it right and I still have so many ideas for this story that I wasn't sure how to lay it out, but hopefully, it works!  
> Thank you so much for all of your amazing comments and patience and I'll see you soon for the next chapter :)
> 
> as always,  
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx


	12. Sallie house

Chapter 12: The Sallie house

The next couple of days were awkward for the boys. Neither of them talked about the previous event, despite the fact that neither of them could stop thinking about it. They simply left it at that and didn’t speak much the next morning. Or the day after that. 

The Sallie house was far from the Queen Mary and usually, they would play games, chat and keep each other occupied during the travel to pass the time, but this time. Ryan simply pretended to be asleep and Shane pretended to find interest in the emergency manual of the plane. They played their part when they were out in public, but as soon as they were behind the door of their hotel room, they both went their separate ways. Shane hated how they were acting like they were strangers but he was tired of pretending and he didn't know how else to talk to Ryan and how to act. He wasn't sure he would be able to talk to him normally like nothing happened. After that kiss, Shane felt like his feelings were on the verge of exploding. He just felt like screaming. He wanted to walk on the roof of their hotel and just declare his love for his best friend. The problem is, Ryan made it clear it shouldn't happen again. That killed Shane. Especially because Ryan made the move first. He had so many questions but he wasn't sure he wanted to know the answer. So he figured he would just avoid Ryan as much as he could until they got back.

 For Ryan it was different. He wasn't as confident about his feelings as Shane was. Ryan knew he had feelings for Shane sure, and he didn't have any regret kissing Shane, but the situation scared him. He came into this trip thinking it would just be a friends with benefits situation. Except the benefit is a relationship instead of sex. Then they would go back home when it's done and everything would go back. He didn't expect to fall for Shane and now he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do. He told Shane things that he wishes could take back. He didn't mean any of it, because he did have feelings for Shane but he didn't know what to do with them. He did want to kiss him again and see where it goes but there was so much of the line and his past relationships weren't exactly a success. He figured he would just try and put it aside for now. His friendship with Shane meant the world to him and he didn't want to lose that.  

 

* * *

 

 When Shane came back that night, Ryan was already fast asleep on his side of the bed. Shane considered sleeping on the floor to avoid any temptation of touching Ryan during the night, but then figured it would be too hard and awkward to explain. He changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and laid down beside Ryan, trying to stay away as much as he could, without falling off the bed himself. The air got cold and this was the first night since they started the trip where they didn't hold each other and Shane didn't like it one bit. He took one last look at the sleeping angel beside him and drifted off to dreamland.

 When Ryan woke up that morning, he opened his eyes to find that Shane wasn't laying next to him. He actually didn't even need to open his eyes to come to that conclusion as he woke up without feeling a comforting warmth beside him. He had gotten so used to waking up next to Shane and seeing his face first thing in the morning. He figured Shane had just left before they could get to talk so he was surprised to find a light coming from the bathroom. He jumped as he heard a bang followed by cursing.

“ Shane?”

Shane appeared out of the bathroom, looking like he just caught doing something he shouldn't have.

“ Hey, shit did I wake you up? Sorry, I knocked my stuff over the counter. Go back to sleep.”

Ryan sat straight, rubbing his eyes still trying to wake up slowly.

“ Where are you going?”

Shane blinked at Ryan suddenly feeling guilty for not waiting for him. He sat down on a chair which was facing the bed and grabbed his shoes.

“ Getting breakfast.”

When Ryan didn't speak, Shane added

“ Do... you want to join? Or can I bring you back something?”

A sudden look of joy and surprised appeared on Ryan's face and took his time to analyze Shane's face to detect any type of annoyance, or sarcasm or anything to let him know he was only asking to be polite.

“Yeah, um. Thanks. I think I'll hit the gym real quick but yeah if you could bring me back something that would be nice.”

Shane finished tying his shoes and stood up, grabbing his coat and wallet.

“ Yeah, sure it's no problem. Coffee?”

“You know what I like.”

Those words made Shane's heart sting and Ryan cringe because of course, he knew what Ryan likes. He knows everything about the guy, from what he eats and puts in his coffee to what kind of underwear Ryan wore. Which sucks even more. 

 “Awesome.”

An awkward silence just flew around the air as they just stared at each other.

“ Well, I'll see you later I guess.”

Shane almost ran out of the room just trying to escape the awkward situation and Ryan let out a sad sigh. He turned back in bed and groaned as he fell back into his pillow. This was going to be hard.

* * *

 The Sallie house was the worse and the one Ryan didn't look forward to the most. He doesn't mess with demons and that house was apparently infested with negative spirits. A family had reported being tortured by a demon and 3 people had died in that house. And now the boys were gonna spend the night.

They had a rental car for the day and as usual, Ryan was driving. It wasn't as awkward this time. Slowly but surely, they started making small talk. There was still a tension as they never actually talked about the whole kiss thing, but since they knew they had to talk to each other one day or another, they did the best to at least try.

“Got the keys?”

Shane unbuckled his seat belt and turned to look at Ryan.

“Yeah, sadly,”

Shane smirked as Ryan was already getting nervous and they haven't even made it to the house yet.

“ Let's rock and roll buckaroo! “

Ryan rolled his eyes and got out of the car, as Shane did the same and they both stopped, taking a good look at the house.

“ It's beautiful.”

“It's terrifying.”

They both turned to the other as they said it at the same time.

“ You have a very strange definition of beautiful.”

Shane stayed behind while Ryan walked towards the house, leaving Shane with his thoughts and a million things to say to that statement. He decided against it as `` My definition of beautiful to me is you `` wasn't the best way to start the conversation. Ryan called out his name and he caught up with him, surprised at the fact that Ryan hadn't asked him to go first yet. They were supposed to meet with a paranormal investigator, but he was apparently running late so the guys decided to start without him. Ryan took a deep breath and unlocked the door, wincing as he heard the door creaking.

“ God, I hate this already.”

“All they need is come DW-40 and it will be fine.”

Cold air and bad vibes struck Ryan as he opened the door. The place just felt off, which considering the history, wasn't surprising. Shane closed the door behind them, and luckily they didn't have to wait too long, as a set of headlights were seen through the living room window. 

“ Alright, I think he's here.”

Ryan called out for Shane, who went on a little exploring on his own. Ryan opened the door and smiled he laid eyes on the guy. He extended his hand and shook his hand.

“ Hi, I'm Ryan.”

The guy was a bit taller than Ryan with light brown hair and a beard, muscular toned body. Shane suddenly felt intimidated. 

“ Nice to meet you, Ryan, I'm Eric.”

Shane glanced at Ryan who was staring a little too intensely at Eric for his liking and felt a little kick in his stomach, so he decided to jump in.

“ I'm Shane, I think this is all bullshit.”

Ryan moved aside, taking his eyes from Eric and wheezed as Shane.

_That's more like it_

“ Half of it is. Should we get this party started?”

Eric brought some equipment for the guys to try out as they would try to communicate with the spirits. They directly moved to the kitchen and placed all of their stuff down, while Eric explained to them the basic and how the night was gonna go down. Shane excused himself to the bathroom and when he came back he was surprised to see Ryan  _almost_ flirting with the paranormal guy. Eric seems to have taken quite an interested in Ryan as he moved behind him and placed a hand down his back and Ryan didn't seem to mind either as he seemed surprisingly fascinated by all the gears.

_What is playing some sort of game? As far as he knows we are still playing boyfriend and boyfriend so no getting friendly with the ghost whisperer._

Shane moved on the other side of the table to be on the left side of Ryan and replaced Eric's hand with his. Ryan didn't even notice as he was focused on all the toys that were on the table but Eric did. He gave Shane a strange look before catching on and taking his hand away from Ryan. Shane nodded and suddenly felt very possessive of Ryan.

_Hands off he's mine._

He brought Ryan closer to his side, rubbing his hand up and down on Ryan's side and felt his every curve. Ryan finally snapped out of it and swallowed hard under Shane's touch. Man, the demons in this house. They sure seem to have an influence on something.

“Let's start with something simple. Just some small request.”

Shane was already getting annoyed as those things never worked but Ryan seems to be waiting with anticipation and didn't seem as scared. He liked to think it had something to do with the fact that he was holding him, and not Eric's presence.

“ Spirits, I'm Eric. This is Ryan and this is Shane. If you are here right now and would like to communicate with us, please make a noise or do something.”

As on cue, the door of the fridge opened on its own, making Ryan scream and jumping into Shane's arms more. 

“ What the fuck. What the actual fuck. “

Ryan seemed to be the only one alarmed at this moment as Eric moved to grab one of his energy reading instrument, looking completely unphased and well Shane, Shane was just being Shane.

“So you are here with us, thank you for making your presence known. We would like some confirmation so please move the door again if that was you.”

Once again, a couple seconds after he asked the question, the door closed and Ryan's mind started melting.

“ How are any of you not alarmed right now?! There's literally a spirit with us in the room! I'm leaving. I changed my mind.”

Shane tightens his grip on Ryan, keeping him from leaving and smiled a little. Sure, that was actually pretty weird, but it wasn't exactly scared and he was still amused at Ryan's reactions.

“No, you're not, you're okay Ry. “

“ He's right. We know it's here, and it's responding. We just started the communication, we don't know what it wants yet or if it's bad.”

“If it's bad!? Have you seen the history of this house!? Of course, it's bad!”

Eric smiled softly at Ryan, squeezing his arm for reassurance but let it go as soon as he made eye contact with Shane.

“Why don't we find out?”

Before Ryan could argue, Eric turned off the lights and used a flashlight as the only source of light. He turned it off and placed it on the counter. He then moved back to his original spot and Ryan actually started whimpering. He buried his face in Shane's neck, absolutely terrified.

“Spirits, turn the light on for us. “

_Nothing_

Ryan raised his head out when he senses that the light didn't turn on and released himself from Shane. 

“ Okay, okay. This is good right? They probably left. This is good. I'm good. I'll live”.

Ryan walked up and pat Eric's shoulder feeling relieved and happy an expert was there with them.

“You're doing great, Ryan.”

That's when Shane felt a little bit of jealousy building up inside him and he didn't like what he was seeing. Since Ryan wanted to play that way, Shane figured he would have a little fun.

“Hey, demon.”

Ryan's eyes went wide and rushed back to Shane to shut him up.

“What are you doing dude, stop talking to it!”

Shane smiled and dismissed it completely and kept going.

“ Hey demon, where did you go demon?”

“Shane, stop it!”

“ No, I just want to talk to the demon! So everyone keeps saying how dangerous you guys are, but I think you guys are nice. “

“ Oh my god, you actually have a death wish!”

“Please turn the light on if you like us staying here.”

_Nothing_

“ Please turn it on if you don't like us staying here.”

As on command, the flashlight turned on and Ryan felt like his legs had just given up on him. He started screaming, while Shane started laughing hysterically at the coincidence.

“ Oh shit! “

Eric seemed to be more alert now as he backed up a bit from the spot he was standing and turned to see Ryan almost curled up in a little ball on the floor.

“ Alright, spirit, turn it off for us, please. For Ryan's sake.”

The light turned off.

_For Ryan's sake_

Shane got frustrated at the interruption and implication of Eric. This was way more fun when they were alone. He was the only one who was allowed to break Ryan like that but also picks him back up and protects him. 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. What the fuck is wrong with you Shane?! Why would you ask it that?! We are supposed to spend the night here and now we know it hates us! “

Shane could hardly breathe from how much he was laughing and all anger or jealousy was gone. Ryan's reaction and the entire situation was just so good.

“ I mean, frankly, I think it was just a coincidence. I honestly don't think they have the power to turn it back on again.”

He walked back closer to where the flashlight was and could hardly stop himself from smiling.

“Turn it back on again if you actually don't like us staying here. Turn it on if you're planning on doing us harm.”

....  _Nothing_

“Turn it on if you want to eat my heart. Or even Ryan's heart. My old pal Ryan Bergara, we're a package deal.”

... _Nothing_

“See, Ryan it's -“ 

The flashlight turned on again after a couple of seconds of delay which sent Ryan over the edge.

“ Are you freaking kidding me?! What the-“

Shane walked up to Ryan, laughing, and gently brought him to his feet, rubbing his back gently.

“ It's okay babe, it's okay.”

Ryan gripped on to Shane like his life depended on it when the light slowly dimmed down and Shane felt a bit guilty for tempting the demons as a revenge, but I mean they wanted evidence, They surely got some and it never hurt to provoke Ryan a little bit. 

“Why would you bring me into your shit, dude!?”

Eric interrupted the session and turned the kitchen light back on.

“ I think we should move upstairs. I think that's enough for here and I'm pretty sure Ryan is about to have a heart attack soon if we keep going at this rate.”

Ryan nodded and basically ran out of the room, grabbing onto Shane's hand and not bothering to look back behind him. They moved upstairs and went in the first room on the right, which was the room with the most apparent activity. Eric joined them with a flashlight and sat in the room where the supposed little girl was. They were all sitting in a circle around the stuffed animals, Shane in the middle still holding Ryan's hands, rubbing his thumb in a soothing way over Ryan's fingers in hope to ground him.

“Alright, last chance. Sallie, we heard you like to play with those stuffed animals and dolls. If you could turn the light on or move one of them that would be great.” 

“ Don't do it, don't do it, don't do it.”

Ryan closed his eyes, whispering to himself over and over. Trying to push his fears away. When nothing happened, Eric continued.

“Sallie, is that even your real name? Anything to say to us?”

Shane decided to let Eric do his _job_ and sit this one out, and Ryan was thankful that he kept his stupid mouth shut.

Suddenly, one of the objects sitting in front of them moved and a little monkey toy fell.

Ryan felt like he couldn't breathe and his entire body tensed. He slowly looked over at Shane who was looking at him with actual worry.

“Did you move that? “

As it was playing against gravity, the monkey moved back up in a sitting position in front of their eyes.

“Oh hell to the no. “

Ryan got up and ran back downstairs and almost started hyperventilating. He heard Shane calling his name but he didn't give a damn. He just wanted to get out of there. He opened the front door and walked to their car and was almost at the handle when Shane grabbed his arm. He couldn't even speak so he just let Shane do all the talking and hugging. 5 minutes later, after a ton of breathing exercises and some arguing, they walked back to the house as Eric was walking out.

“I think we should just stop here for now because I really don't think Ryan is doing well. Pretty sure the last 45 minutes just took 10 years of the poor guy's life.”

Ryan swallowed and press a hand to his face. He was looking pale and sweating. Shane moved aside, letting him walk out as he, for the first time of the night, agreed with him. Ryan said one last goodbye and went inside and as soon as he was out of view, Eric pulled Shane aside.

“Hey, I just wanted to say I'm sorry. This wasn't my place and I didn't you guys were... you know. I mean it's pretty obvious now judging by how he kept clinging to you and how you looked at him, but really man, my bad.”

Eric extended his hand to shake, which Shane feeling generous gladly accepted.

“ Thank you for coming, wish I could say it was pleasurable. Take care!”

_Man, maybe there's something about this house after all. Where does all this aggressivity come from?_

Shane smirked as he closed the door behind Eric, before turning back to his little bundle of fear aka Ryan.

“Are you gonna be ok, buddy?”

Shane rubbed Ryan's shoulder and gave a gentle squeeze for comfort as Ryan nodded, but Shane could tell he was not about to calm down anything time soon. All of the sudden, they both heard this noise coming from behind them and when they turned around, to Ryan's horror, a book had fallen down the shelf from the living room library.

 “Oh my god. No no no. Not again. How did it do that?!”

Ryan moved onto Shane's side, him on instinctively place his hand on the shorter man's back for comfort. 

“It's...”

“ I swear to god, Shane if you say it's windy in here I will punch you in the face.”

“I don't know Ryan, this place is strange? “

Ryan had a hard grip on Shane's shirt but Shane didn't mind one bit. He just absently rub his back until Ryan made a move. When he finally pulled away, Shane made his way to the book and placed it back on the shelf, where it belongs. He waited a couple seconds to see if anything would happen again, and when it didn't, he turned back to Ryan who looked relief but terrified at the same time.

“I mean sure, I don't know how to explain that. But look, I put it back, nothing else happened, we are gonna be ok.”

“ What if something hits me with a book or the lamp while we sleep?! “

 Shane raised an eye and a small smirk formed on his face.

“ A lamp, Ryan? How do you even see that happening? “

Ryan threw his hands in the air in frustration and sat on the couch beside him.

“ I don't know man, anything is possible in this house apparently! I'm losing my mind!”

Shane made his way to Ryan and placed his hand on Ryan's knee which earned him a look from Ryan, but he completely ignored it and simply gave a gentle squeeze.

“Nothing will happen to you on my watch. Remember? Just take a couple of seconds to gather yourself. It's fine, Ryan. Nothing will hurt you.”

“You don't know that! This was like the third warning and one of the many attempts to kill us!”

Shane just started laughing at this point because things were finally starting to go back to normal. Ryan over thinking and freaking himself out and turning to Shane for comfort and Shane responds by making sassy iconic phrases to make Ryan laugh, and possibly annoy him in the long run.

“Ryan, I guarantee, the only thing that might hurt you tonight is me if you don't let me sleep.”

* * *

 Shane had managed to calm Ryan down, for the most part, and was relieved that so far, things were good. Ryan seemed to be too caught up in his own mind to notice his interaction with Shane. Shane took advantage as they weren't even talking the day before. There was no way Ryan could sleep in one of the rooms upstairs so they settled to sleep in the living room, close to the door. Not that it was even up for debate for Ryan.  At Ryan's request, Shane made sure to double-check the lock on the front door, which that alone seem to calm Ryan's nerves.

 “Are you sure we are safe to sleep here, Shane?”

Shane had to control himself from rolling his eyes as Ryan was asking that question for the fifth time of the night.

“I promise Ryan. The door is locked and we are safe.”

“We might be safe from the outside world, but not from whatever is in this house. It clearly wants us dead.”

“No, Ryan. It doesn't. But I will if you ask me that one more time.”

Ryan actually broke a smile which made Shane's heart fill with warmth.

“Shut up, Shane. I'm getting closer to you, I don't care.”

Ryan lifted his pillow and moved it closer to Shane while he grabbed the flashlight from the couch and Shane didn't even try to hide his smile or his excitement. He laid down beside Ryan and they accidentally touched fingers and it sent chills down Ryan's spine. The sightless touch of him seemed to be having that effect. Shane mumbled a quiet  _sorry_ and got himself into his sleeping bag and moved around for a bit trying to get himself comfortable which was difficult to do on a hard floor. Once Shane stopped moving, Ryan got nervous again. The movements coming from Shane distracted Ryan from the silence. It was at least something to focus on other than the darkness, but now everything had stopped and you could only hear the sound of Shane breathing and some creaking in the distance.

_Do not be afraid, do not be afraid, do not be afraid._

Ryan clenched onto his blanket hard and held his breath to focus on any peculiar noise. That's when he noticed it.

“Shane? Did you turn off the light outside?”

Shane lifted up his head curiously and prompted himself up on his elbow to have a better look outside. There was indeed no light outside the house.

“No, I didn't. I didn't even notice it was off.”

Shane saw Ryan tense and his breathing changed at a fast rate. 

“Hey, buddy, it's okay. It was just the light outside that went out. Nothing to fear, relax”.

“Don't tell me to relax! “

Tears were running down Ryan's face at this point. He was having a full-on panic attack. 

Shane didn't say anything. He knew Ryan was talking out of fear and instead of arguing back, he simply rolled out of his sleeping bag, slowly unzipped Ryan's and sat the boy down beside him. Ryan looked at him curiously but Shane shushed him before he could say anything. He placed a hand on his back, rubbing in a circular motion while his other hand was holding Ryan's hand, gently rubbing his soft skin. He rested his forehead against his temple and whispered calming words to Ryan. 

“ It's okay Ryan. It's okay. I'm right here with you. “

He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and felt Ryan relax under his touch.  

“I... I wanna go home, Shane. You were right. I can't do it. That's too many things that we can't explain in little time and I can't do it anymore. I know that was the point of this trip but this house is freaking me out. It was stupid, to begin with. I'm done.”

Shane simply hummed and continued to rub Ryan's back and just tried to take the moment in as much as he could. He had missed the closeness and the warmth of Ryan. If things were to go back as they were before, well at least he would have one more moment with him. 

“Thanks, Shane.”

Shane brought him closer, if possible. 

“Anytime little guy. Anytime. and if you really want to end the trip early, I get it. No judgment on my end. We can just pack our things now and leave for the airport.”

Ryan seemed in deep thought for a while before freeing himself from Shane's embrace and nodding.

“Yeah, let's go.”

Shane started packing as well as Ryan, except that Ryan was barely making any progress. He stayed alert for any movement and kept looking around the room every 10 seconds, intentionally making sure not to look at Shane while doing so and Shane noticed how Ryan kept avoiding his gaze but he couldn't tell if it was from all the touching or if he was just embarrassed by the situation.

“Hey Ry, are you ok?”

Ryan let himself look at Shane for a brief second before looking down again, packing his stuff.

“Huh? Yeah. I'm fine.”

Shane walked over and Ryan could feel his eyes on him. Shane slowly crouched in front of Ryan and place a finger under his chin to make him look. Ryan felt like he was going to cry. This was all too much. 

“Ryan, talk to me. What is it? “

Ryan opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. 

The truth is, he was embarrassed. Sure, it wasn't his first time getting scared in a location. But this was the first time he had a full on panic attack and Shane had to be there for it. It also didn't help that Shane always teased him for it. The worse part is that he managed to survive the whole evening and what had him break was a stupid light. It was the last drop and he wishes he was stronger or that he at least had seen something  _worth_ freaking out about. He was just so physically and emotionally drained. 

“ Ryan baby, don't try to lie to me. I've seen you scared but this ain't it. Something else is bothering you.”

Ryan took a shaking breath and sat down moving away from Shane, who was watching him closely. He brought his face in his hands and mumbled something Shane couldn't hear.

“It's embarrassing...”

Shane moved closer as he asked Ryan to repeat and Ryan could feel the anxiety building inside him once again.

“ It's embarrassing ok?! I just had a panic attack over a light turning off! and you of all the people had to be there for it! I hate it! I hate that I get scared! You make fun of me for being scared and it makes me feel like shit! I don't want you to have to reassure me! I'm supposed to be this big tough guy and I hear a sound and I panic! You are always so laid back and calm and I'm just...”

Ryan stopped as he saw Shane looked at him with compassion, regret and something he guessed was pity.

“ Oh, Ryan. Come here.”

Ryan wanted to run away but couldn't find the strength to push Shane away so he let himself hug him back.

“Ryan. I'm so sorry. I know I make fun of you a lot but you know it's never ... I'm just teasing Ryan. I thought you knew that...”

Ryan sighed. He knows that. Of course, he knows that. That's what they do. That's just how they benter.

“ I know. I just don't feel like myself right now.”

“You're the strongest person I know, Ry. I'm proud of you for sticking through the whole thing. I thought I would have lost you after Waverly. But look at you, still standing. The ghosts got nothing on you. I know I mess around a lot, but I actually do hate to see you scared Ryan. I care about you.”

An unspoken tension appeared in the room and they stayed silent for a minute, trying to figure out what to say next. Shane started thinking about how Ryan mentioned he never get scares and he finally broke the silence.

“I'm not fearless you know. “

That caught Ryan's attention and he lifted his head up to look at Shane.

“Really? Doesn't seem like it. What are you afraid of? “

_I'm afraid of fucking things up between us. I'm afraid if I admit my feelings you won't feel the same. I'm afraid of hurting you. I'm afraid of losing our friendship. I'm afraid to fall in love with you Ryan._

_“_ Things. “

Ryan snorted a laugh and Shane was glad he didn't push it cause now was not the time or the place for this.

“Like a stranger putting heroin in you and then you are hooked forever?”

Shane smiled and his fears slowly started to disappear as Ryan returned the smile.

“Yeah, little guy, something like that.”

_Ryan Bergara, you're the only drug I want to be hooked on forever._

“Come on, let's leave.”

 

* * *

 

They were hoping to get an early plane back but seems like life was sending them some kind of message because their flight got delayed on 3 occasions. They finally made it back to LA around midnight and Shane offered to get them some food as they hadn't eaten anything since they left. Ryan wanted to be home as soon as possible, away from Shane to figure things out, but his stomach didn't seem to care about his love life crisis so he accepted the invitation. The car ride back home was silent. They decide to share an Uber as they lived close to each other and it would be stupid to take 2 separate cars. Once again, Shane's idea.  Shane was sitting on the right looking out the window and his hand was palm open beside him, only a couple of inch away from Ryan's. His fingers were inching from wanting to intertwine their fingers together and he almost had to start counting the number of cars they were passing just to distract himself and forget about the sensation. He had done it multiple time in the house, but right now Ryan wasn't scared or didn't need Shane and it would just make it worse in this situation. They dropped Ryan off at his apartment first since he lived closer and he awkwardly turned to Shane.

“Well, that was fun. Thank you again, for everything and being so cool about it.”

Shane wasn't sure what Ryan was implying by `` it``. That trip was eventful and it literally could be anything. Was it for the fact that he didn't push it after the kiss? For just agreeing on this fake relationship thing? For helping him through his break down? For not making a big deal out of it? Shane didn't know but forced a smile regardless. At least Ryan was grateful for something. 

“ Well...um... I guess I'll see you Monday at work.”

Shane swallowed hard and hoped his face didn't betray him. God, he hated to watch the man go.

“Yeah, see you Monday. Goodnight. “

He watches as Ryan got out of the car to grab his bags from the trunk and just before Ryan could reach the door of the building and before Shane himself knew it what he was doing, he was out of the car. Ryan turned around as he heard the door close and saw that Shane was talking to the Uber driver. He pulled down his bag as they were getting heavy and he was literally just standing and waiting. Shane waited till the Uber driver drove off before crossing the street to join Ryan on the sidewalk.

“Shane, what are you-“

“You know when you asked me what my fear was?”

8 haunted locations and 3 weeks later, Shane was head over heels in love with Ryan Steven Bergara and there was no going back. It was happening now. Without any warning, Shane just burst it out. At 2 in the morning on a Saturday, in front of Ryan's apartment building. _So romantic_.

Ryan nodded silently while Shane gathered up his courage and the last of his dignity.

“ You. It's you, Ryan. My biggest fear is losing you. “

He looked at Ryan with a pleading face hoping his eyes could make up for the lack of words.

“Ryan, I don’t want this to end.”

 

~~Rule 1: No PDA unless needed~~

~~Rule 2: No pet names~~

~~Rule 3 : 3 weeks tops. Then we go back to normal~~

~~Rule 4: No sleeping together in the same bed~~

~~Rule 5: No kissing on the lips.~~

~~Rule 6: We don't let the trip distract us from our actual work, so we do our own thing between places.~~

~~Rule 7: No complimenting each other~~

~~Rule 8: No falling in love~~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They've done it! They broke all the rules!  
> Which means everything will be alright soon:)  
> I don't know why I keep ending chapters on cliffhangers xD I'm so sorry Y'all!  
> but thank you so much, as always, for the amazing support! <3 It literally means the world to me:')  
> As always,  
> sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx


	13. Home sweet home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buckle up. This one is a tough one.

 Chapter 13: Home sweet home

 

“Shane, what are you talking about?”

Shane took a step forward and grabbed Ryan’s hands, holding them in his hands like they are the most precious thing in the world, afraid that if he let go, they will disappear forever. He stared deep into those big brown eyes and he felt his mouth go dry. 

“I know we both agreed that it was only supposed to last a couple of weeks. I totally understand if I'm pushing my luck here, but Ryan, those weeks were the best weeks of my life because I got to experience what it feels like to fall in love with you. During those weeks I found myself wanting more and I don’t want to pretend anymore. “

Ryan's head started spinning as he started to process everything Shane was telling him. Shane stared at him in awe as he was trying to think what to say next.

“And if I may adventure, the way you kissed me that night, makes me think maybe you do too.”

That's when Ryan’s world stopped and his head stopped functioning. He realized that they weren't pretending anymore. They broke all the rules. They had done it and Shane was in love with him.

“Come inside. “

Shane was a bit taken aback by the invitation and a bit embarrassed that Ryan just cut him off without replying much but agreed regardless. It was the middle of the night after all and it was kind of cold so maybe this wasn't the best place to have the talk. So Shane followed Ryan into his apartment like a lost puppy because he could never say no to Ryan and he loved the guy. He hated the way he was clinging onto Ryan, but he couldn't help himself. They walked up to Ryan's apartment and Shane made his way to Ryan's kitchen and served himself a glass of water while Ryan brought his stuff to his bedroom. He had been over at Ryan's too many times and they both knew Shane didn't have to ask for anything. He knew the place like the back of his hand.

“So... “

Ryan joined Shane in the kitchen, sitting on the counter, an attempt to keep a good distance to Shane as Shane was sitting across from him on a chair. 

“So...”

“ I think I made my arguments pretty clear, so maybe you could let me know what you think of the idea before my mind starts playing thousands of scenarios of things that could go wrong.” 

Shane braced himself for the rejection, his voice breaking as he finished his sentence. He knew if he didn’t get an answer tonight he would go crazy.

“Do you have feelings for me?”

Ryan didn't even hesitate. That was the easiest question anyone ever asked him.

“Yes.”

Shane looked up at Ryan with eyes full of hopes, but feared a  _but_ coming.

“But I think I need time. “

Shane felt his heart break into a thousand pieces. Ryan saw the look on Shane's face and immediately regretted his words. He reached his hand to bring Shane between his legs as he was sitting up. He placed both his hands on each side of his face making him look at him and rubbing his skin gently. 

“I understand.”

“No, Shane, you don't. Believe me, I want this. “

“Ryan I... “

“No, I'm not finished. I want to be able to hold your hand whenever I want to, walk to work with you, introduce you as my boyfriend and showing you off. but Shane, those things scare me. I'm not the best at relationships and what if we got this all wrong. What if we were only caught up in the moment. What if pretending just installed the idea in your head and a couple weeks down the road you realize you never wanted this in the first place and I lose you. I couldn't live with it, Shane. This is a big step. You’re my best friend and I never thought I would fall for your goofy idiotic giant self, and yet... “

Ryan stopped to take a breath and looked down for a moment, while Shane kept looking at him, he hadn't taken his eyes off him once moment since he felt into his grip.

“and yet I want to... I want to kiss you again.”

Before he could barely finish, Shane had his lips on Ryan's as he hands moved to Ryan's hips. Ryan leaned in for a much needed, wanted, kiss. He melted under Shane's touch and wrapped his legs around Shane's waist in an attempt to bring him closer to him. He suddenly felt consumed with emotions and was starving for his touch. The kiss started off rough and needy but ended slow and soft. So gentle Shane felt like he might cry. If he thought their first kiss was good, their second was out of this world and it gave Shane hope for what's to come. If that's what it is to kiss Ryan, well he might be just fine doing this for the rest of his life. After what felt like hours, Ryan pulled away, breathless. He opened his eyes to see Shane looking wrecked. Ryan let his lips wander on Shane’s lips a bit more before brushing his lips down Shane’s jaw and whispering softly.

“It's late. “

Shane tried to hide his disappointment as he got the message that it was time to give Ryan some space and nodded, pulling away slowly as he still felt dizzy from the kiss. That’s when Ryan pulled him back and linked their fingers together.

“Let's go to bed.”

Shane smiled at the invitation and placed a soft kiss on Ryan's head, and Ryan could feel Shane relax against him. He could get used to this.

Shane knew this wasn’t a win, but it wasn’t a total loss either. So he would take as much as he can before he gave Ryan some space to figure things out. He knew that the only thing that held Ryan back was the fear of losing what they have. Ryan never had a relationship that lasted more than 6 months and he’s been friends with the guy for 5 years. He couldn’t screw it up. Shane knew that of course, he was as scared as Ryan was. He had spent the last week wondering if it was real or not and if Ryan was being truthful. It was a tricky situation but there was no doubt in his mind that they could work it out. 

Shane borrowed one of Ryan's shirt and they slipped into bed together. Shane laid on his back, holding his arms out for Ryan to snuggle in and they both fell asleep in each other arms, listening to the other breathing and praying things were gonna be ok. 

Except things weren’t when Ryan woke up, alone, the next morning. Shane left early and left Ryan a note saying he needed to get back to his place and that he could take as much time as he needed to figure out his feelings. It reassured Ryan to know that Shane wasn’t going anywhere. Ryan assumed that was a step in the right direction. 

 

* * *

 

“So, how was the trip? Caught any ghouls?”

Ryan was slightly jet lagged from all the traveling so he took advantage of the extra time he had to get to work early and catch up on all the work and emails he missed while he was away. He was in the kitchen, making his second cup of coffee of the day when Sara walked in. Ryan decided to put his work aside for a bit and catch up with her. 

“Oh, you wouldn’t even believe all the evidence I got. My ghoulnet is full.”

“Full of baloney, sure.”

Ryan rolled his eyes as Sara. She was the female version of Shane. Maybe that’s why they got along so well. Ryan’s heart ached at the thought of Shane. He shook his head, trying to avoid thinking about it at work and focus his attention on Sara.

“I’m surprised you guys didn’t kill each other.” 

_Quite the opposite_

“We came close, but we managed.”

Ryan smiled at the thought of all the memories of the past few weeks. It definitely was a good trip. So much for not getting distracted.

“So does that mean you guys done pretending?”

“Hey Ryan!”

Sara was cut off when Adam walked into the kitchen, greeting Ryan. Ryan and Sara exchanged a look and Adam knew he had interrupted something. Adam was a nice guy, but he was the gossip guy of the office. He always tries to stick his nose in every conversation or every project he can. Let’s just say he wasn’t the most popular guy among the office. Adam tried to get into the conversation but Sara turned him down completely and had a feeling something was up. So he let it go and sat a table away, listening closely, trying to be as subtle as possible.

“Well, that was the deal.”

Ryan glanced over at Adam, clearly seeing him eavesdropping on them and motioned to Sara to lower her voice. He didn't need anyone else knowing about his situation with Shane. Plus, he knows most people in the office wouldn't be able to keep their mouth shut.

“No, I mean are you guys done pretending that you’re not actually in love. “

Ryan blushed and looked away, trying to avoid for anymore embarrassment.

“ Oh. “

“Yeah, _oh_. “

Ryan looked down and started playing with the empty coffee cup in his hand, leaning closer to her to avoid Adam hearing.

“To be honest with you Sara, I don’t think we ever were.”

Sara squealed in her seat and clapped her hands together, making Ryan groaned in annoyance.

“Finally! How long have you known?! You discovered it during the trip, did you?!”

Ryan only nodded as it was clear to him that he would have never asked Shane to join if he already had feelings for him in the first place. Which made Ryan realize all the signs he probably had missed.

“You know what they say, fake it until you make it.”

Sara winked, which actually made Ryan laugh. He had missed her, as intense as she was. 

“ I always knew. You can tell you’re crazy in love with the guy just by looking at him.”

Ryan felt himself say dreaming about Shane and now that he thought about it, he wondered how he never noticed his feelings for Shane. Everything seems so obvious now.

“Yes. Now go tell that to Shane cause he didn’t seem to have gotten the memo. “

It's true. Ryan saw the way Shane looked at him after he told him he needed time. Now, if Sara could see it, Ryan hoped Shane could too.

“What memo?”

Ryan jumped as Adam talked dangerously close to Ryan.

“Jesus Christ. You don't do that to someone, man.”

“ I thought you would be less jumpy after hunting ghosts for 3 weeks.”

Sara glared at Adam, who got annoyed as he was always left out of the conversation and took the hint to leave.

Ryan waited until he was out of sight to keep going. 

“ What were you saying? You don't think Shane knows that?”

 

Ryan sighed and look in the direction Adam had left.

“I think he doubts it after the way I acted. Like I love him, Sara, I really do. Do you think it's that obvious that I love him? Do you think he knows it?”

Sara nodded, which made Ryan feel a tiny bit better.

“I just can’t bring myself to face it, yet. He’s my best friend.”

“ Did you tell him that?”

” Yes. Kinda.”

“And what did he say?”

“He said he understood and he would wait. I just don't want him to doubt how I feel, but I don't know how to reassure him without actually jumping”

Sara sighed emphatically at her friend and got up to give Ryan a nice light hug. 

“Ryan, you silly boy. Shane has stuck by your side since you guys met. Through thick and thin. You guys are a package deal. Heck, he even agreed to spend 3 weeks with you talking to air just because he loves you and what makes you happy matters to him. What’s holding you back?”

Ryan suddenly felt stupid for leaving Shane hanging like that. It was all clear now. This was the real deal. He let Sara’s words sink in before looking back at her with a determined look in his eyes.

“You’re right. I’m gonna do it. “

* * *

 

 “Hey Shane, what’s up?”

Shane had just gotten at his desk and was unpacking his stuff when Adam walked up to him.

“Oh, hey man. Just decided to get some early work done, catch up and all.”

Adam whistle to show he was impressed by Shane’s work ethic.

“We should send you guys on a trip more often. Productivity seems to be increasing. Ryan did the same.”

Shane felt himself blush at the mention of Ryan’s name. 

“Is Ryan here too?”

“ Yeah, I just caught him talking with Sara. I think they were talking about you.”

If Shane wasn’t blushing before, he certainly was now. The thought of Ryan talking about Shane to someone else was enough to make Shane’s little heart explode. He tried not to sound sappy when he asked what they were talking about.

“ What about me?”

“ I don’t know, he said something about faking? and you not getting the memo about something? I think?”

Shane frowned as that wasn’t at all what he expected when he said they were talking about him. 

“ Wait, Ryan said I didn’t get the memo about what now?”

Adam shrugged as he starting playing with Shane’s thing absently.

“Well, I don’t know. Sara caught me eavesdropping and then I couldn’t hear much. But I know she asked about you guys pretending you’re dating, then Sara asked if you guys were done pretending to be in love and Ryan said yes because it was the deal and that you guys never were, in love I'm guessing is what he meant, and then Ryan said tell to tell you that cause you didn’t seem to get the memo. “

Shane felt his gut fall into his stomach. 

_It couldn’t be. Ryan said he wanted this._

“Th- Thanks, Adam.”  

Shane was confused. Why wouldn’t Ryan just tell him if he didn’t see him that way? They had just talked about it a couple of nights ago. Shane assumed Ryan didn’t talk to him because he was figuring things out, not because he was trying to send him some kind of message. No. That can't be true. 

“I gotta go.”

Shane got up from his chair and his vision felt blurry, he placed a hand on Adam’s shoulder for support. 

“Dude, you just got here.”

“ I need to get some air. “

Shane felt angry and sad and just a bunch of negative emotions all at once. He almost wished he never even went on the trip so he could have avoided all those feelings.

“ Hey Adam! Was that Shane that just left?”

Adam turned at the mention of his name and saw Ryan approaching.

“Yeah. He seemed pretty upset. Said he needed some air.”

“What? Why?”

Ryan became upset at the notion of Shane being upset. That was another confirmation for Ryan that this was right. He never wanted Shane to be sad. Seeing him sad, made him sad and he would do whatever just to make him smile again. 

“You would know. You’re the one in the fake relationship.”

“ I’m the one in-“

Ryan repeated Adam and then something clicked in his mind. 

_Oh no. Oh no he didn’t._

“Adam, did you happen to tell the conversation I had with Sara to Shane?”

Adam went to answer but Ryan didn’t give him the chance as Ryan was already out the door, running to catch up with Shane. Unfortunately for Ryan, Shane had long legs and walked pretty fast so Shane was already outside when Ryan finally caught up with him. He knew Adam didn’t hear all of it and whatever he had said to Shane was wrong, as Shane was pissed off. 

“Shane! Shane wait up!”

Shane looked over his shoulder and rolled his eyes at the sight of Ryan. He didn’t slow his pace one.

“Shane! I need to talk to you!” 

“Why? You said enough last time. Go back inside and pretend the trip never happened in the first place. You seem to be good at that. “

Shane snapped back without even looking at Ryan. He just kept walking furiously, not knowing exactly where he was walking to. He just needed to blow off some steam. 

“Shane, don’t be like this.”

That did it for Shane as he turned around in the middle of the parking lot, facing Ryan and did his best to ignore the guilty look on Ryan’s face.

_How dare he play the victim_

_“_ Don’t you dare tell me how I should react!”

 _“_ Let me explain.”

 _“Explain what Ryan?!_ I get that you're scared but you have to stop pulling away _._ You kissed me and acted like it was nothing! “

“ Because it wasn’t anything! “

“Then why did you tell Sara it was still pretended?! Yeah, that’s right! Adam told me your little conversation with Sara! “

Ryan laughed softly which made Shane even more offended as this was clearly not a laughing matter.

“and I thought you were a logical person who got based on facts.”

Shane frowned and pointed at Ryan in accusation.

“I am! I know what I heard!”

“Well, clearly not, big guy.” 

Shane was fuming at this point, on the verge of tears. 

“Was it all pretend to you Ryan? Cause it sure as hell wasn't for me!”

“ It wasn't all pretending to me either Shane! At least not at the end. “

Shane heard Ryan begging but refused to stay there and hear more of his lies. He started walking again, this time turning the corner to reach the sidewalk until Ryan came in front of him, but Shane never stopped which made Ryan walk backward in front of him. Neither of them paying attention to where they were going.

“Ryan, if you came here just to make fun of me an- “

“Shane no! This isn’t it. She was asking me if we were done pretending because she knows Shane. She _knows_ I have feelings for you. She asked if we were done pretending we don’t actually have real feelings for each other. You were right all along. I was just too stupid to see it.”

Shane slowed down his pace as they crossed the street, hoping he wouldn’t regret letting his guard down. 

“Please let me explain. Adam totally heard wrong and he twisted our words. He was sneaky as always and I promise you, Shane, I’m in for this. I’m ready for this. Shane, I lov-“ 

Shane’s eyes widen as he tried to warn Ryan but it was too late. 

“Ryan, watch out!”

Shane’s voice was the last thing Ryan heard before everything turned to darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY DO I KEEP MESSING THINGS UP BETWEEN THEM?! I can’t seem to be able to write those two with great communication skills lmao I hate myself. I already have the finally planned out so I just needed to stretch it out a bit more please don’t hate me. The happy ending is coming soon. Roast me in the comment if I should just delete this whole mess.
> 
> Before I go, I need to take a moment to tell all of you angels how much I appreciate you. I almost stopped this story cause it just felt off and i wasn’t sure BUT YOU GUYS CAME THROUGH WITH THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS AND MADE IT HAPPEN.  
> I honestly can’t believe I’m over 1,500 hits?! Like what the hell?! I love you all so much <3 it makes my day, seriously. Thank you for being such loyal readers and coming back(:  
> That being said, hope you enjoyed! We are almost done xx 
> 
> sincerely,  
> As always, your favourite ghouligan xx


	14. Kiss and make up. Alternative ending 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry, this took a while to get done, cause I had to write both chapters at once! but here we are(: I decided to write two alternatives endings, after all. This one ( Chapter 14, option 1) is a cute fluff drama free ending and the other one ( chapter 15, option 2 ) has some drama for those of you who wanted more! BUT BOTH CONTAINS HAPPY ENDINGS.  
> ** The first half of each chapter is the same.  
> Since I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea, I decided to write both. I took into consideration all of your comments, so thank you for those of you who saw my post, it really helped with the writing. Sadly, There won’t be added chapters after all but I hope you enjoy regardless (: That being said, let's get on to the story and I still have some space for a chapter 16?! So that could always be an option if you would like to see a real conclusion epilogue to the story:)

Chapter 14: Kiss and makeup alternative ending 1

 

_Ryan, you bastard, wake up. C’mon. Stay with me. I need you._

_Please wake up_

_Ryan_

_Ryan_

_Ryan_

 

“ Shane! What the hell happened?!”

Shane kept his arms tightly wrapped around Ryan's body, never taking his eyes off him as he tried his best to form a sentence. Not even bothering to look at whoever was talking to him.

“I... I don't know, one second we were arguing and the next the car came and Ryan just ... and I tried to warn him... and then the... it all happened so fast.”

Shane had launched himself onto Ryan as soon as it happened. Everything happened in slow motion, Ryan was in the middle of confessing and then the car came out of nowhere and just hit him. He should have watched where they were going. He should have pushed Ryan out of the way. He should have listened to him in the first place. Ryan had to be alright or he would never forgive himself.

The first thing that Shane checked and that reassured him, was that Ryan was breathing. He wasn't responding, but he was breathing. Shane assumed that he had hit his head pretty hard as blood started forming under his hands, where he held Ryan’s head. People were starting to gather up, half of the people were checking up on him and the other half were preoccupied with the person in the car. To be honest, Shane didn't even care about the person in the car had the moment, but he made a mental note to deal with them later. His priority right now was to make sure Ryan was ok. Luckily for him, it was a busy street and in front of the Buzzfeed building so he was able to get help quick. A circle started forming around the two of them, a mix of curious people and some that actually cared. 

“ Someone call an ambulance! “

Shane felt the tears burning in his eyes as he looked down at his motionless unconscious counterpart.

“You're gonna be okay Ryan, I promise. Help is on the way and you're gonna be fine. “

He heard people make some disgusted sound at the view and in any other circumstances, Shane would have probably looked away, but this was Ryan. He had taken off his flannel and wrapped it around Ryan’s wound to stop some of the bleedings and started making an internal list of all the injuries. Making sure he’s not missing anything that could put his life in danger. More than it already was. The sight of Ryan’s blood on him and the light bruises that were alright starting to make their appearance on Ryan’s sweet frame was enough to make him go weak. Tears were just falling out of his eyes as he held Ryan close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. He placed a shaking hand on the back of his neck, playing with Ryan’s hair gently, trying to distract himself as help was on its way. Burying his face in Ryan’s neck, breathing in his scent, feeling him like he was afraid it was the last time he would ever hold him. 

_This is all my fault_

When the paramedic got to the scene, Shane prompted himself to follow them, ignoring some of his friends' offers. He wasn’t going to let anyone get between them. He even had a hard time letting the paramedic take Ryan away from him.

When they got to the hospital, Shane got separated from Ryan and he was immediately taken under surgery. He doesn’t even remember what the doctors had told him. It was kind of a blackout. Medical terms were complicated and all he could see or hear was Ryan. That's all he could focus on. Seeing Ryan get pulled away from him in such a state, was like watching a part of himself leave. It was breaking him inside. 

They told him to wait in the waiting area and they would bring him to Ryan as soon as he would be allowed to. So that's what Shane did. He waited. He waited. He waited. Every second feeling like hours.

Soon enough, some friends came to check on him, and as much as he appreciated it, Shane was not in the mood for small talk.

“ I said some mean things to him, Sara, that I didn’t mean. He needs to wake up. He needs to know.”  As tears started flowing down Shane's cheek, Sara brought him into a hug, ignoring some awkwardness because of the height difference.

“He knows. Don't worry, that's actually what he was coming to talk to you about. He loves you. Never forget that” 

_He loves me_

_He will live_

_He loves me_

_He will live_

_He loves me_

_He will live_

Shane knew if he just kept repeating that, he might be okay. 

They eventually all left, leaving Shane to his thoughts. Dark negative thoughts. It’s only when the doctor put an end to his misery by telling him that Ryan came back from surgery, that Shane regained a hint of hope. He refused to leave Ryan's side after that. As soon as he was allowed to go see him, he spent all his time sitting in the uncomfortable chair beside Ryan's hospital bed. Holding Ryan's hand in his and simply talking to him about anything and everything. The doctor had told him there was no way to predict when Ryan would wake up, and it's only then that they would be able to evaluate Ryan's state. That was the first time Shane actually stopped to notice the damage.  Ryan had some cuts on his face, a bruise on the side of his jaw, he had a bandage around his head from the stitches and some light bruises on his arms. He was a mess, but still, Shane thought he looked peaceful and handsome as ever.

“ That was a close call buddy. But you took it like a champ. You're so strong, Ryan.“

Shane wasn’t sure if Ryan could hear him or not, but just talking to him made him feel better. 

“ Ryan, you have to be ok. The paranormal world needs you, your family needs you, your fans needs you... “ Shane stopped himself, squeezing Ryan's hand tightly in his. “ I need you, Ryan. Like I didn't know I ever needed someone. I know what we have is real. We just needed that little push and now we found each other and Ryan, I'm not ready to let us go before we ever try.” Before he knew it, he started sobbing again, his face buried in their intertwined fingers.

“ I'm so sorry, Ry. I just need to hear your voice again, to see that smile one more time. I miss you, buddy. Who else is going to bring me coffee in the morning when I'm too lazy to make it myself? Who else will send me little paper notes during meetings when we get bored? Who else is going to eat popcorn with me during movie nights? “ He placed a gentle kiss on the palm of Ryan's hand, resting his cheek on his hand. “ You have so many things you still have to accomplish here. Starting by proving me wrong. I promise if you wake up and everything is fine, I'll never doubt the existence of ghosts ever again. If that's what it takes, I'll convert to your little clan. I'll be you. “

“ You'll be me?”

Shane laughed quietly “ Yeah Ryan, I'll be you.“ Then something clicked in Shane's mind and he realized that Ryan spoke.

Ryan was awake.

“Ryan!”

Shane jumped out of his chair, throwing himself onto Ryan, while still being conscious of his injury. He started attacking Ryan with kisses, letting his lips explore Ryan's bruised face, taking it all in. “Oh, Ryan thank god you're okay!“

Ryan seemed to be taking it all in for a moment. He stayed silent while Shane kept touching him almost as to make sure he had all his limbs and was truly okay and awake. That's when Ryan spoke and Shane's biggest fear happened.

“Who are you?”

Shane's eyes widen as he pulled away from Ryan. Ryan had trouble keeping a straight face as a small smile broke on his face  “ Who are you and what have you done with robotic skeptic Shane? The Shane I know would never be so cliché or admit that ghouls are real ”

Shane could only laugh in return, mostly of relief and punched Ryan on the shoulder slightly “Jesus Christ man, don't do that. You don't do that to someone. That's not cool” Ryan shrugged casually “ I always wanted to do that.” 

“ You're weird. How long have you been awake?” Shane bit his bottom lip nervously as Ryan probably hear all of Shane's confession.

“ Long enough“ 

Ryan winked and they shared a laugh. A laugh that Shane didn't realize he had missed until he didn't have it. It was music to his ears. They laughed fainted and they just looked at each other. Ryan smiled at Shane and Shane vowed at that moment to make sure he never see a single look of sadness on Ryan's face. He had missed that smile. That was everything to him. The way he looked at him, that's everything he needed. He was back. Ryan was okay.

Shane grabbed Ryan's hand again, looking down at their intertwined hands. He sniffled as he felt the tears building up again, which alarmed Ryan.

“Hey, what's wrong big guy?”

“What's wrong? I thought next time we would talk would be through a spirit box Ryan.” He said in a forced laugh. Only making Ryan smile softly in return, squeezing Shane's hand for reassurance. 

“You would go through that just to talk to me?”

“ I would do anything for you little guy.” Shane's eyes snapped back to Ryan to show the seriousness in his eyes. He meant every word. It was now Ryan's turn to feel guilty as he almost died without telling Shane the truth.

“ Shane, I'm sorry.”

Shane waved his hand in dismiss “ No no, you don't need to apologize for anything. If anything, I do.  No need to explain, Ryan. Sara told me. And gosh I'm so sorry. If I had just...” Shane's voice broke at the last second and he let himself be vulnerable once again. 

“Shhh. It's alright Shane. “ 

“ I almost lost you, Ryan. I said things and I would have never forgiven myself if you didn't...” Ryan forced himself to move aside, ignoring the horrible pain on his rib and pulled Shane closer to the bed as he moved.

“Shane, come here.”

Shane slowly made his way to Ryan carefully, not giving a damn if he was allowed or not. He wrapped his arms around Ryan, holding him close to his chest, feeling relaxed already. The slight touch of Ryan could make Shane forget about everything.

“You didn't lose me. and it wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault.”

“ Except for that guy that-“ 

“ Shane“

A sudden feeling of anger struck with Shane as he remembered he still had to deal with the asshole responsible for almost killing Ryan. But as soon as those soft, loving, beautiful brown eyes looked up at him, all other thoughts went away and all he could feel was love and admiration. Shane placed a small kiss on Ryan's forehead and nodded, dropping the subject completely.

 “ I should call a nurse, let them know you're awake.“ He mumbled into his hair, and Ryan responded by tightening his grip around Shane, not ready to let go. Only, Shane had to be the bigger person and made sure Ryan was getting the proper treatment.

“ I'll go check if I can find anyone. I'll be right back“ With one last kiss on the cheek, Shane left the room, leaving Ryan behind, totally not checking out Shane as he walked away.

As Shane walked away, Ryan noticed how tired and wrecked Shane look. Like he hadn't slept in days from stress. His hair was a mess and Ryan could swear that was blood on his shirt. Shane could have left, or went home in the meantime. But he stayed. He stayed by Ryan's side like he always has. Because he cared. Ryan realized that it was always going to be that way. They were a package deal, a team. Ryan let his mind daydream about how thankful he was to have Shane in his life until came back about 5 minutes later with his doctor.

“ How are you feeling?“

Ryan opened his eyes and shifted uncomfortably as he tried to sit straighter, but he didn't have to worry for long as Shane was by his side in a second, helping him. He flashed him a soft smile as a thank you. 

“ Well my head kind of hurt and I feel kind of dizzy, but I guess that's normal.“ Shane frowned gripping Ryan's hand once again. 

“ What? Ryan, why didn't you say anything?“

Ignoring Shane's comment, he squeezed his hand lightly as a sign to Shane that he was fine and wasn't a big deal, which Shane didn't buy. “My left side hurts as well if I move too fast, besides that, I think I'm feeling good for someone who got hit.“

Shane felt a growl down his throat and tensed up at the idea as the scene replayed in his head, over and over again. Ryan felt him tensed up and brought Shane'S hand to his mouth leaving a sweet kiss that made Shane's heart explode.

“ You did get pretty lucky. “

_Lucky my ass_

“ I'll check up on the nurses to give you something for the pain. It seems to be a minor concussion but we will keep you overnight anyway and keep an eye closely on that in case you feel like it's getting worse. We did have to do a couple of stitches so it is normal if you feel light headed at the moment, everything might be a tad sensitive. As for your side, the operation was successful.  as your X-Rays showed a broken rib, there is some swelling and bruising that should heal by itself in a couple of weeks, but we will give you something to help with the pain as well.“

Ryan forced a smile and nodded as the doctor exited the room, already knowing what was coming.

“ Ryan! Why didn't you say so before? I would have gotten someone or moved or-“ 

“ Shane, you were already worried enough. I'm fine.“

Shane didn't say anything. He leaned down and pressed a kiss on the top of Ryan's head.

“ You should get some rest, little guy. I can stop to your apartment and get you some stuff if you want while you rest?“

Ryan shook his head vigorously and pulled Shane back to him. ” Shane. Stay with me?“  Ryan pleads with his eyes and it's not like Shane could ever say no to Ryan. 

“ Please.”

Shane _nodded_ and took his place back next to Ryan. Ryan didn't waste any time in cuddling against Shane's side and leaning into his touch. 

” You know I’m never letting you go right?” Shane lifted up Ryan's delicate head with a finger, forcing Ryan to look at him. 

Ryan did so happily, staring at him with loving eyes and Shane returning the gesture. Ryan traced Shane's lips ever so gently

“Shane...“ 

Shane hummed softly as he found himself being overwhelmed by the sensation of Ryan's fingers on his skin. 

“ We both said things that we regret... but honestly, after all that. I don't give a shit. I'm tired of fighting. Can we forget about the last 12 hours and just... love each other? I don't want to fight with you Shane, as I think we both want the same thing.”

A wave of relief washed over Shane as it was over. He had him. 

 _“_ I want you, Shane. I - I love you “

“ I love you too, Ry. And I couldn't agree more “

Shane leaned down and kissed him, and the spark flew as they both knew it was the beginning of something special. A soft moan escaped Shane's mouth as Ryan returned the kiss enthusiastically, making Ryan smile through the kiss.

“ We really did it, huh?“ Ryan buried his face in Shane's neck, happy to have his happy place back with him. Thinking about all the events of the previous weeks, all the rules they had broken and Ryan honestly couldn't imagine it being any other way. It was meant to end that way. He felt Shane's chest raised up as a small laugh escaped his lips.

 “Told you rules were meant to be broken”

“ Shut up, Shane”

* * *

 Ryan was released a couple of days later and Shane had insisted that he stayed over at Ryan's apartment to help him out, and as much as that was fine for the first couple of days, Ryan needed to have some space and get back into his routine. He had finally convinced Shane to go back home, assuring him that he felt fine and just needed to sleep it off and he would see him at work or text him if he needed help. Only, Shane didn’t buy that.

Ryan was in the middle of doing some laundry, as he realized he had been neglecting cleaning his apartment ever since he got back when someone knocked on his door.  To his surprise, Shane was standing on the other side of the door. But also not so surprising as Shane had been texting him all day and he had just been wondering how long it was going to take until Shane checked on him again.

“ Shane? What are you doing here? I thought I told you, you could home.”

Shane smiled shyly and pulled a random shirt from behind his back and waved it in Ryan’s face.

“ Hey, um, I found your shirt in my stuff. Thought you wanted it back.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at the lame excuse and walked back inside his apartment, leaving the door open for Shane to follow. 

“Shane, that's your shirt. We both know I would never wear that.”

Shane sighed and followed Ryan, closing the door behind him. 

“OK fine, I just needed a reason to see you.” 

Now Ryan's curiosity was peaked. “ Shane, you know you don’t need a reason to see me.”

“I know. I just...”

Ryan fell back on his couch, tapping the spot beside him for Shane to sit. “Shane, you literally just saw me last night, what's going on babe? Talk to me.” 

Shane still wasn't moving and Ryan frowned, presenting an inviting hand for Shane to take so he could sit with him, but Shane still didn't budge. He stayed still, looking at Ryan nervously.

“  Shane? What's - “ 

“ Move in with me”

Ryan was pretty sure if he had a drink right now, he would have spat it out. Wide-eyed Ryan surfaced as Shane finally made his way to the couch and Ryan was thankful as he wasn't sure if his brain was still functioning.

“ Wh-What?”

_Shit. Now was time to backtrack_

Shane cleared his throat and realized that maybe he should have practiced his speech one more time in the mirror before he left his house.

“ I mean. The doctor said you should be careful so you don't work yourself out too much, and not be afraid to ask for help and knowing you I figured you would be afraid to so-“

“Shane”

Shane was avoiding Ryan's eyes at all cost. This wasn't smooth at all. So Ryan placed his hand on either side of Shane's face, forcing the visual and Shane felt like he would pass out. Ryan's eyes were searching for something and he seemed to have found it as he asked what Shane feared. He should have known. Ryan knows him better than that.

“Tell me what's going on. Where is this coming from?”

“I am. I'm..”

Ryan gave him a look, clearly not buying it and Shane gave in. He looked down, escaping Ryan's grip and place his hand on Ryan's thighs, not in a sexually way, but more of in a comforting way.

“ I love you, Ryan. It's as simple as that.“

Ryan sensed Shane wasn't done so he waited patiently until Shane was ready to speak again. “ Ryan, I almost lost you once. I’m not ready to lose you again” 

“ Is this a protection thing? Because you know I'm doing much better and it was only an accident”

” No, it’s more than that “ Shane promised as he shook his head as a no.

“ Shane... tell me “ 

Shane whispered a soft  _come here_ and lifted Ryan on his laps gently. Pressing his head down on Ryan's shoulder and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist and Ryan's arms instinctively found their way to Shane's neck.

“ I know it’s soon but I don't want to wake up without you anymore ever since I got the taste of knowing what it's like to wake up by your side. I don't want to spend another second without you by my side. I don't want to spend my time away from you wondering if you're okay, if you need me or if you're having a bad day. I just want to be there. I want to be able to kiss you goodnight and the one you do movies marathons with and the one you clutched onto when you get scared. I want you. I want us. Together.”

Ryan replied the only way he knew how, by shutting him up with a kiss. Which Shane didn't mind one bit. The only thing he minded was how fast Ryan pulled away to mumble a quiet _yes_ .

Shane had to fight back the groan of disappointment as he had been hungry for Ryan's kisses since he left the night before. He really had it bad.  Ryan looked at his boyfriend with an amused look on his face and Shane could see the little wheels turning in his head as an idea formed in Ryan’s brain. 

“If we are going to do this and move in together ... we are going to need a set of rules.” 

Shane smiled against Ryan’s lips, brushing over them ever so lightly and leaning down to capture his pretty mouth once again, but not without whispering “ Wouldn't have it any other way, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me throughout the story! I appreciate all of the support I got from you guys xx  
> I might be working on another story soon ( I need to be stopped ) so if you would like to see more, just subscribe to my account if you’ll like to get notification of my next post (:  
> Thank you again and I’ll see you soon !
> 
> As always,  
> Sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx


	15. Kiss and makeup. Alternative ending 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Sorry, this took a while to get done, cause I had to write both chapters at once! but here we are(: I decided to write two alternatives endings, after all. This other one ( Chapter 14, option 1) is a cute fluff drama free ending and this one ( chapter 15, option 2 ) has some drama for those of you who wanted more! BUT BOTH CONTAINS HAPPY ENDINGS.  
> ** The first half of each chapter is the same.  
> Since I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea, I decided to write both. I took into consideration all of your comments, so thank you for those of you who saw my post, it really helped with the writing. Sadly, There won’t be added chapters after all but I hope you enjoy regardless (: That being said, let's get on to the story and I still have some space for a chapter 16?! So that could always be an option if you would like to see a real conclusion epilogue to the story:)

Chapter 14: Kiss and make up. Alternative ending 2

 

_Ryan, you bastard, wake up. C’mon. Stay with me. I need you._

_Please wake up_

_Ryan_

_Ryan_

_Ryan_

 

“ Shane! What the hell happened?!”

Shane kept his arms tightly wrapped around Ryan's body, never taking his eyes off him as he tried his best to form a sentence. Not even bothering to look at whoever was talking to him.

“I... I don't know, one second we were arguing and the next the car came and Ryan just ... and I tried to warn him... and then the... it all happened so fast.”

Shane had launched himself onto Ryan as soon as it happened. Everything happened in slow motion, Ryan was in the middle of confessing and then the car came out of nowhere and just hit him. He should have watched where they were going. He should have pushed Ryan out of the way. He should have listened to him in the first place. Ryan had to be alright or he would never forgive himself.

The first thing that Shane checked and that reassured him, was that Ryan was breathing. He wasn't responding, but he was breathing. Shane assumed that he had hit his head pretty hard as blood started forming under his hands, where he held Ryan’s head. People were starting to gather up, half of the people were checking up on him and the other half were preoccupied with the person in the car. To be honest, Shane didn't even care about the person in the car had the moment, but he made a mental note to deal with them later. His priority right now was to make sure Ryan was ok. Luckily for him, it was a busy street and in front of the Buzzfeed building so he was able to get help quick. A circle started forming around the two of them, a mix of curious people and some that actually cared. 

“ Someone call an ambulance! “

Shane felt the tears burning in his eyes as he looked down at his motionless unconscious counterpart.

“You're gonna be okay Ryan, I promise. Help is on the way and you're gonna be fine. “

He heard people make some disgusted sound at the view and in any other circumstances, Shane would have probably looked away, but this was Ryan. He had taken off his flannel and wrapped it around Ryan’s wound to stop some of the bleedings and started making an internal list of all the injuries. Making sure he’s not missing anything that could put his life in danger. More than it already was. The sight of Ryan’s blood on him and the light bruises that were alright starting to make their appearance on Ryan’s sweet frame was enough to make him go weak. Tears were just falling out of his eyes as he held Ryan close to his chest, whispering sweet nothings in his ears. He placed a shaking hand on the back of his neck, playing with Ryan’s hair gently, trying to distract himself as help was on its way. Burying his face in Ryan’s neck, breathing in his scent, feeling him like he was afraid it was the last time he would ever hold him. 

_This is all my fault_

When the paramedic got to the scene, Shane prompted himself to follow them, ignoring some of his friends' offers. He wasn’t going to let anyone get between them. He even had a hard time letting the paramedic take Ryan away from him.

When they got to the hospital, Shane got separated from Ryan and he was immediately taken under surgery. He doesn’t even remember what the doctors had told him. It was kind of a blackout. Medical terms were complicated and all he could see or hear was Ryan. That's all he could focus on. Seeing Ryan get pulled away from him in such a state, was like watching a part of himself leave. It was breaking him inside. 

They told him to wait in the waiting area and they would bring him to Ryan as soon as he would be allowed to. So that's what Shane did. He waited. He waited. He waited. Every second feeling like hours.

Soon enough, some friends came to check on him throughout the day, and as much as he appreciated it, Shane was not in the mood for small talk.

“ I said some mean things to him, Sara, that I didn’t mean. He needs to wake up. He needs to know.”  As tears started flowing down Shane's cheek, Sara brought him into a hug, ignoring some awkwardness because of the height difference.

“He knows. Don't worry, that's actually what he was coming to talk to you about. He loves you. Never forget that.” 

_He loves me_

_He will live_

_He loves me_

_He will live_

_He loves me_

_He will live_

Shane knew if he just kept repeating that, he might be okay. 

His friends eventually all left, leaving Shane to his thoughts, but not before Macy mentioned something about Ryan waking up and declaring his love for Shane and it would be this big romantic gesture. Something told him it wouldn't be that easy.

Shane kept pacing back and forth in front of Ryan's room as the doctor refused to let Shane in after Ryan got out of surgery and that only infuriated Shane even more.

_Why are they not letting me see him? Did things go bad? They said he was okay so then why can't I see him?_

They finally put end to his misery about 30 minutes later, when the doctor came out and expressed to Shane that Ryan was indeed awake and ready to accept visitors.

“M.Madej, there's something you should know before you go in. Your friend-“ 

“Ryan!” Shane ran passed the doctor, not listening anything he said after _Ryan is ready to see you._ Nothing else mattered at that point. He needed to have Ryan back in his arms and tell him. Tell him everything. Hewalked into the room and threw himself onto Ryan but not before noticing the condition Ryan was in.

“Oh, Ryan thank god you're okay!“ 

Ryan spoke after a moment of silence.

“Hey...you”

Shane's eyes widen as he pulled away from Ryan and Shane's biggest fear happened.

_You?_

“ What happened? What am I doing here? ”

“ Ryan, you don...” 

Ryan blinked a couple times and scanned the room. Trying to regain some memories. 

” You seem so familiar but I can't put the name on the face”

Shane's world collided under his feet as he heard those words ” Ryan, It's me, Shane...”

Ryan furrowed his brow focusing as he analyzed the man in front of him, and it came back to him.

_Shane._

_Yes. I remember Shane. He’s my best friend. We were supposed to go on a trip together._

” Shane... Yeah, I know you. Why am I here? Why aren't we getting ready for the trip, what's going on? He said I had been in an accident?“

Shane turned to the doctor, alarmed.

“ That is what I was going to warn you about. As I tried explaining to him, I'm afraid your friend suffers from short-term memory loss. It's most common after car accidents. He doesn't seem to be responding or remembering anything that happened in the last couple of weeks. “

_You've got to be shitting me_

“But not to fear, those things often come back on their own with time, and I can guarantee you that your friend will regain his memory. The shock of the accident can be overwhelming but he should feel better in a couple of weeks. You just need to trigger it and slowly help him regain his memory.”

_Oh believe me doc, I'm planning on it_

The doctor left after making sure Ryan was okay and wasn't in pain, and left a confused Ryan in the hands of a sad Shane.

“ So... how are you feeling buddy?“ Shane sat awkwardly on the chair next to Ryan's bed, fighting the urge to just hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay.

“ Hurt and empty. My entire body aches and I can't remember anything man and it's freaking me out“

_Okay so at least panicked Ryan is still a thing. He didn't forget everything._

 “ Hey, It's okay Ry. We will figure it out and the doc said you will have your memory back. What's the last thing you remember?“ 

Shane placed a reassuring hand on Ryan's forearm and Ryan didn't seem to object, which Shane took as a good sign, and watched as the man tried to find the memory in the back of his head.

”I remember a bit before the trip. I remember being at work and winning and getting on a plane but after that, it's all blurry.”

_Just my luck_

“ So, you don't remember the trip at all? Like any particular... feelings?“

Shane tried to be careful not to say too much as he saw Ryan trying hard to think but coming up empty. Ryan looked up at him but Shane saw nothing in his eyes. He offered a sad smile.

“No. Not really? Why? “ 

“No reason. “ 

Shane tapped Ryan's arm in a friendly manner as he saw that Ryan was slowly getting ready to get back to sleep, the painkillers kicking, and Shane rested his hands back on his laps, leaning against the chair, watching the man he loved slipping through his fingers.

“ No reason at all.“

_So much for a romantic gesture_

* * *

 Ryan eventually got released and Shane insisted that Ryan stayed over at his house. They argued about it the entire car ride until Ryan pointed it might be better for him to be in his own stuff, to feel more at home, and Shane couldn't argue with that. Or say no to Ryan. So they did just that. Shane stayed over at Ryan's apartment, taking a couple days off work himself so he could stay home and still work while keeping an eye on Ryan, which Ryan tried to talk him out of but failed miserably as Shane had one goal and that was to make sure the old Ryan came back. 

So he took care of him, he changed his bandage when he needed him to, he helped him get dressed or undressed when his side was hurting too much to do it himself. No comment. He helped him clean around to make sure he doesn't exhaust himself. He also took the time answering Ryan's question whenever Ryan felt like something was coming back to him, and it hurt. It hurt every time because as glad as he was that Ryan was regaining some senses, it wasn't the moments Shane wanted Ryan to remember. Shane wanted Ryan to remember how he fell in love with him, not what they watched on TV at their hotel or the color of the rented car they had.

Every day was the same thing, Ryan apologizing to Shane for not remembering and it would usually go like this.

_“Shane I'm... I'm sorry. For not remembering.“_

_“It's okay little buddy, you're not to blame“_

“ _Can you help me? Tell me more about what we did “_

“ _We fake dated, we got drunk, we ghost-haunted, you freaked out and we had a good time and_ we _... “  The word kiss was left unsaid, floating in the air. Ryan wasn't ready for that._

Shane started to feel like maybe it was Ryan's subconscious trying to send him a message. Maybe it wasn't as meant to be after all. Everything happens for a reason and maybe Ryan only remembered the locations and not the memories within because he was trying to forget about it.

_Nope, Shane, you are doing it again. Stop over thinking it._

 “ Hey, Shane? “

Ryan's little soft tired voice got Shane's attention as he was making some dinner for the both of them, while Ryan was sitting in the living room. Shane refused to let Ryan do anything while he was still recovering from his injuries.

 “ Yeah, Ry? “

“ Do you have any pictures? Of the locations I mean. Maybe that could help “

Shane thought about it for a second and assumed he must have taken some pictures at some point.

 “ My phone is on the table, you can look to see if there's anything in there “

He heard Ryan shuffling a bit as he entered the passcode. He didn't hear any feedback after some time so he peaked his head through the living room door. Ryan was sitting, staring down at the phone in front of him.

 “ Everything okay Ryan? “

Shane followed Ryan's gaze to his phone and his eyes locked on his lock screen. 

_Fuck_

It was the picture they took at the Queen Mary, all tangled up in each other with the brightest smile on their face, heart-eyed. If that wasn't enough to confirm to Ryan that they played boyfriend and boyfriend for 3 weeks, he didn't know what would.

 “ I don't think I've ever seen you smile like that. You looked really happy. “ Ryan broke the silence, never taking his eyes off the screen.

 “ I was “

 “ Do you mind if I send myself that picture? I like it a lot. Almost seems like we weren't pretending at that moment “

Ryan laughed softly, but it wasn't hearted. Shane felt his words getting caught in his throat as he opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out.

“ Do... did you... did you wish we weren't? “

Ryan didn't reply. He smiled softly at Shane before typing out something on his phone, and Shane assumed he was sending the picture to himself, and placing it again where it was. For a second, Shane thought Ryan had remembered it. For a small second, something on Ryan's face lighted up that gave Shane hope.

“ Thank you, Shane. For everything“

 

* * *

 

   _That's it! The doctor said to trigger his memory so I'll recreate moments from the trip from the moment Ryan realized he had feelings for me! Shane, you are a genius!_

_Man, that should be a movie plot_

So that's what Shane did. He took Ryan out at the closest restaurant he could find, similar to the one they went to on their date and their watched documentaries about the place they visited. Shane even went as far as to recreate the Sallie house flashlight event.

He thought they were making progress, and Shane didn't want to push Ryan too much, but they weren't making enough progress as he liked. As he was running out of ideas, Shane thought of all the moments they had together and suddenly, one moment in particular that he hadn't tried, stuck out.

“ Hey, Ryan? “

Shane had been giving access to Ryan's apartment rooftop so he brought a couple of beers and they ordered some pizza and watch the stars as they simply talked about life. How Ryan was feeling physically better and couldn't wait to get back to work and the gym and Shane telling him for the million time that there was no rush. It was good to have a change of scenery and get some fresh air. Now Shane thought it was the perfect moment to bring it up. He waited until Ryan looked at him to get up on his feet and extend a hand.

 “Dance with me“

Ryan stopped mid-sip, and slowly put his beer down, swallowing the rest of the cold liquid as he eyed Shane. 

“ What? Here? Right now? “

Shane simply nodded, flashing an inviting smile that Ryan could not refuse.

 “ But there's no music “

 Shane shrugged and grabbed Ryan's hands and made him twirl, making Ryan laugh and Shane swore that was the only music he needed. 

 “ What is wrong with you? You're not right in the head man. “

Shane smiled and brought Ryan into his arms, hand in hand, arms around waist. Ryan instinctively laid his head on Shane's shoulder and Shane let his own head fall on top of his. He could feel Ryan smile through his shirt and just that made him feel like he was flying. He hummed a melody softly as they moved in sync. For a moment, both of them let themselves forget about the rest. The world didn't matter. All that mattered was this. He didn't know how they came to this, but the moment was perfect.

Ryan let his hand wander up and down Shane's arms. Moving his hand down from Shane's shoulder to his fingers tips. A familiar feeling.

“ Ryan...“

They had stopped moving. Shane felt the air get caught in his throat and the touch of Ryan sent fire through his entire body. He could feel his breath getting quicker and faster the closer Ryan was getting. Ryan looked up at him, looking ever so beautiful with the city light reflecting in his eyes, the moonlight and the stars flashing in the background.

“ Did we ever get close?“

Not trusting his words, Shane simply nodded. Feeling speechless for once in his life.

 “Did we ever get this close? “

Ryan kept looking up at him. One more move and their lips could touch. Ryan could feel Shane's hand move around his hips bringing him close. A sudden feeling of comfort.

“ Yes“

They stayed in silent. Eye's flickering back and forth between the other one's lips and eyes. 

“  Is this familiar to you?“ Shane asked nervously but he knew the answer before Ryan ever spoke. Shane only heard his response because they were standing so close, it was barely a whisper that if Ryan had pulled away, he would have missed it.

“  Yes “ 

The storm in Shane's mind finally stopped. That yes was enough to calm his doubts. He was, for the first time in weeks, content.

* * *

Ryan gained his memory back a couple of nights later when Shane woke up in the middle of the night with the feeling of being watched.

 _I've spent way too much time with Ryan_ he thought

He ignored the feeling until he heard a small creaking noise, only to turn around and see Ryan standing in the doorway of the living room. Completely still and silent. That's also something Shane had agreed on. Taking the couch while Ryan kept his bed. 

“Ryan? What's wrong? Are you okay?”

Shane sat up, ready to get up, looking at his friend with concern. 

“Did we kiss in the Sallie house?” Ryan surprised both of them with that statement. Ryan took a step forward and Shane suddenly felt surrounded. 

“What?” Now he was confused. Ryan completely ignored him and kept pressing.

“ Did we kiss in the Sallie house?”

Shane nodded silently, while Ryan was still making his way to Shane slowly. 

“and in the Queen Mary?”

Shane nodded once again.

“ and we danced at the Dauphine hotel? and then we kissed in my apartment that night?”

Now Ryan was really close.

“ Ryan what is this about, do you re-“

Ryan didn’t give him a chance to talk as he seemed to be in some kind of trance. He positioned himself between Shane’s legs, placing a hand on his shoulder and the other rubbing his cheek gently. It was so silent in the room. The tension building up as Shane stared into Ryan’s eyes. The reflection from the light in Ryan's bedroom, peaking through the room, only shining on the two of them. Ryan spoke ever so softly.

“I remember, Shane. I remember everything. I remember getting scared in Waverly, I remember you calling out a demon, I remember you calling me babe, I remember waking up in the same bed as you, I remember pretending to be your boyfriend to protect you from that A-hole at the pool, I remember realizing how I had felt from you in New Orleans, I remember the feeling that went through my body as I held you hand, I remember the tingly feeling left on my lips after we kissed, I remember how you made me feel safe in all of these places, I remember coming back, you chasing after me in the street, I remember the fight the next morning, I remember the regret, I remember the car, I remember hearing you talk. I remember falling in love with you.”

Shane felt like he was about to cry, just like Ryan. Ryan placed his head on top of Shane’s, who now had his arms wrapped up around Ryan, and he head was resting on his chest. They don’t know how long they stayed like that. Just letting the words sink in. Without saying a word, Shane lifted his head up, locking eyes with Ryan and finally doing the thing he should have done a long time ago. He gently brought Ryan’s face down and placed the softest, warmest, needed kiss on his lips. Which Ryan happily return. Ryan pushed Shane back onto the couch and positioned himself on top on Shane, being careful not to crush him, never taking his lips off his. The only time they let each other drift apart was to whisper the 3 words they both longed to hear. 

“I love you”

“ I love you too, so much” 

They knew they had each other. It took some time for them to find their way, but in the end, they had found each other. They were never letting it go. They let themselves fall back into Ryan's bed,  after Shane complained about the uncomfortable setting, with Ryan falling to Shane’s side, clinging into him the only way he knew how to, Shane doing the same, happy to finally get Ryan back where he belonged. With him. In his arms. Ryan returned the sentiment by sighing happily. 

“ I love you, you know that?” 

Ryan replied with the most simple question. 

” How could I forget?” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading and sticking with me throughout the story! I appreciate all of the support I got from you guys xx  
> I might be working on another story soon ( I need to be stopped ) so if you would like to see more, just subscribe to my account if you’ll like to get notification of my next post (:  
> Thank you again and I’ll see you soon !
> 
> As always,  
> Sincerely, your favourite ghouligan xx

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to stop by xx
> 
> Till next time
> 
> As always,
> 
> sincerely, your favorite ghouligan xx


End file.
